


Свет моей души да победит Тьму

by Lieblings_Bastard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Comatose, Cruelty, Dark, Demons, Dragons, Drama, Elves, Emotional Manipulation, Fantasy, Forbidden Love, Half-breeds, Killing, M/M, Magic, Manipulation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Possessed, Sibling Incest, Survival, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator, Violence, creators, grey moraly, magic comatose, unspoken feelings, Демоны, Контроль разума, Магическая кома, Нездоровые отношения, Ненадёжный рассказчик, Одержимость, Полукровки, Эльфы, ангст, выживание, горизонтальный инцест, драконы, драма, жестокость, кома, манипуляции, фэнтези, я не знаю как буду выводить это в ХЭ
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblings_Bastard/pseuds/Lieblings_Bastard
Summary: Прежде чем её сознание наполнилось чужими воспоминаниями, она успела подумать, что однажды пожалеет об этой протянутой руке. Но если он обречён точно так же, как и она, почему бы не попытаться спасти хотя бы его?
Relationships: Алеан/Райвер, Миранда/Элана, Эйрор/Алеан
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Пролог

**Шаг за шагом мы шли во Тьму, но никто не протянул нам руки. Но могут ли двое обречённых протянуть друг другу руку и спастись?**

Тени обвивали её со всех сторон, шептали мольбы о спасении и проклятия. Миранда не слушала их, практически никого. Лишь изредка улыбалась некоторым замечаниям и комментариям.

« _Моя госпожа_ , — прозвучал в голове тихий, словно шелест ветра, голос. Голос, который она никогда не стала бы игнорировать, не заглушила бы магией. — _Может быть, мне стоит заставить их замолчать? Они говорят о Вас много плохого_ ».

« _Не стоит_ , — также тихо отозвалась она мысленно, приоткрыв глаза, — _я привыкла, Аларт. Ты знаешь, что я привыкла. И ты знаешь, что меня не любят ни демоны, ни люди, ни даже души умерших. Порою они шагают вслед за мной, чтобы обрести покой или передать что-то тем, кто ещё жив. Но я для них не друг. Они могут ненавидеть меня в первую очередь за то, что я просто жива. Хоть и ненадолго»_.

« _Моя госпожа…_ »

« _Неважно. Мы и так поднимали эту тему очень часто. Я не желаю повторять одно и тоже раз за разом, поэтому помолчи сам, пока я не приказала тебе этого_ », — голос Миранды звучал спокойно, но, прислушиваясь, душа-защитник демонессы знал, что в нём отголосками проявляются сталь и злость.

« _Да, моя госпожа_ , — он сохранил тишину, пока в тумане не появились силуэты и блики, — _мы почти пришли, моя госпожа_ ».

Дом… Когда-то давно часть этого места действительно являлась для неё домом, но теперь окровавленные земли с практически вечной темнотой вокруг превратились в кладбище. Кладбище, на которое она возвращалась, чтобы почтить память тех, от кого не осталось даже тени — маленького осколка души. Тех, кого она должна была защитить. Тех, кем должна была править. Но она не сумела уберечь даже себя, позволив остальным погибнуть в войне.

Что-то внутри неё шептало: убежать и не возвращаться. Забыть всё, не воскрешая ту боль никогда. Но… Она не могла. Вторым голосом в её голове звучало, что она обязана. Хотя бы почтить память.

Она видела мёртвые лица. Лица, которые уже давно лишись кожи и мышц.

Она вновь закрыла глаза, вслушиваясь. Вокруг склепа никогда никто не говорил: похороненные уже никогда ничего не сказали бы, а тени и призраки сторонились этого места.

« _Госп… Миранда_ , — хранитель резко сменил обращение. Он делал это не часто, — _вы можете уйти отсюда, вы не обязаны…_ »

« _Замолчи_ , — коротко отозвалась она, — _я сама решу_ ».

Это было ещё одним из бессмысленных разговоров, что повторялись из раза в раз. Она должна была, и они оба это знали. Она заставила себя зашагать по покрытой кровью траве.

« _Тримор_ », — гласила самая верхняя надпись на старом демоническом диалекте.

« _Готовься к тому, что однажды жизнь тех, кто тебе дорог, завершится. Но самой главной смертью будет твоя_ », — этим языком пользовались лишь рождённые в пламени. Драконы и демоны, вышедшие из огня и только в нём обретающие вечное упокоение без права возродиться. Окончательная смерть.

И третья, самая свежая, написанная всеобщим языком: «Великий род пал да здравствует великий род». Смотря на неё, Миранда выругалась; был бы жив её хранитель — покраснел бы от обилия выражений и оборотов, произнесённых демонессой.

« _Однажды вы все поплатитесь_ , — усмехнулась она мысленно, — _возможно, я не смогу убить вас сама, но я сделаю всё, чтобы у вас не было ни перерождения, ни упокоения в мире мёртвых. Вы поплатитесь. Один за одним. Пускай я и ненавижу свою семью_ ».

Мимолётное движение тонкой руки, и чёрный стилет надрезал её ладонь, позволив алым струйкам стечь к запястью. Лишь после этого она приложила руку к магическим заклинаниям, закрывающим проход посторонним и мародёрам. Хотя кого бы занесло в это гиблое место на материк, про который слухи о пропадающих людях ходили из века в век?

Железные врата зажглись алыми огоньками магии крови, мгновение — и они медленно распахнулись, пропуская одну из последних живых Тримор.

Тонкие каблуки на сапогах постукивали по мраморным ступенькам, повреждённым временем, а чёрный огонёк её же магии освещал путь.

Перед взглядом её серых глаз предстал огромный склеп, с сотней каменных, мраморных плит, украшенные магическими узорами и заклинаниями охраны. Многие из них Миранда написала своей же кровью после смерти матери.

— Ну вот я и дома, — засмеялась она. Только смех её был горьким.

***

Они провели внутри несколько часов, Миранда обновляла защитные заклинания и шептала молитвы. Это даже смешно — демонесса, которая молилась. Смешно и даже противоестественно. В первую очередь, потому что Демиурги Виртера больше не слышали и не откликались ни на единую молитву тех, кого когда-то сами и создали.

К могиле сестры — её точного зеркального отражения — она подошла в последнюю очередь. За долгие годы её чувства к Миралин перемещались, создавая в душе ад. Миранда любила и ненавидела её. Миралин всегда была лучше неё: талантливее, сильнее, она привлекала к себе куда больше внимания. В конечном итоге Эфир подарил ей боевую магию, а Миранде отдал в руки убивающее её саму проклятие.

— Я скучаю, сестрёнка… — прошептала она, касаясь рукой надгробия, — я так соскучилась по тебе. По тому, как мы играли в детстве, как обманывали слуг, меняясь с друг другом. По тому, как ты заплетала мои волосы… Я закрываю глаза и вижу перед собой тебя. Знаешь, ты всегда улыбаешься в этом видении, а после твоё тело обращается тем самым пламенем, которое дарит нам вечное упокоение без права возродиться. Стоит мне закрыть глаза, и я вновь слышу твой крик. Я помню, как ты из последних сил тянула ко мне руки, прежде чем исчезнуть до конца времён. Я так соскучилась, Миралин… Но сейчас я не могу даже призвать твою душу, чтобы рассказать о своих чувствах, чтобы накричать за всё произошедшее со мной по твоей вине… Чтобы ты узнала, что именно я убила нашу мать.

Хранитель коснулся её плеча на время материализовавшейся рукой, но она отдёрнулась, в его голове пронеслось короткое: « **Не смей** ».

— Я так люблю тебя, сестрёнка… И так ненавижу, — её плечи дёрнулись, тело содрогалось в сухой истерике. — Хотела бы ты знать, как её не стало? Хотела бы знать, как она годами издевалась надо мной, годами, оставляя на моём теле шрамы и ожоги, которые останутся со мной навсегда? Хотела бы ты услышать, как она раз за разом повторяла **твоё** имя, смотря на **меня**?! Как же я вас обеих ненавижу…

Она резко поднялась, стирая несуществующие слёзы и направилась к выходу, набрасывая на склеп последние нити защитной магии. Её слегка пошатнуло, слишком много крови оказалось потрачено. Возможно, даже бесцельно и бесполезно. Но она убеждала себя, что должна.

Хранитель молчал, лишь смотрел на неё с грустью.

— Я в порядке, — она постаралась улыбнуться, — идём. Я хочу уйти отсюда.

Он лишь коротко кивнул, тенью следуя за каждым шагом. В мрачной могильной тишине вновь раздавался лишь цокот каблуков по мрамору. Пока хранитель не нахмурился, замерев, прислушиваясь к Эфиру:

— Госпожа, — окликнул её хранитель, — там наверху… Дракон!

Миранда замерла на мгновение, прислушиваясь к ощущениям.

— Вот кого я не ожидала увидеть в этом месте, так дракона, — губы Миры изогнулись, напомнив оскал зверя, в руке сверкнул тёмный стилет, — ну что же… Придётся встретить его со всем радушием рода Тримор.  
Она преодолела последние ступеньки в несколько мгновений, на ходу возвращая себе демоническую форму, которой не пользовалась столько лет: тёмные одеяния для конных прогулок сменились переливающимися чёрно-алыми доспехами. Стоило ей перешагнуть порог склепа, как чёрные кожаные крылья распахнулись. Резкий порыв ветра скинул с её головы капюшон, обнажая небольшие рожки среди чёрных прядей. Миранда коснулась застёжки плаща, отбрасывая его, чтобы не мешал и склонила голову, наблюдая за кружащим вокруг янтарным драконом. Рука крепче сжала стилет, по которому пронеслось ало-чёрное пламя, обращая его в меч.

***

Не то чтобы Райвер хотел, чтобы его заметили сразу. Он надеялся, что ворох амулетов, покоившихся на его шее в человеческом обличье, позволит ему хотя бы коснуться земли незамеченным. Но в очередной раз везение пошло против него. Стоило ему приблизиться к предполагаемому месту, как из огромного склепа, окружённого окровавленной травой и защитными заклинаниями, появилась демонесса. Возможно, та самая, которую он искал так долго.

« _Она твой последний шанс. Не оплошай. Тебе больше никто не может_ », — повторял он себе мысленно, плавно снижаясь. Едва он коснулся земли, ипостась сменилась. Он вновь был юношей, которому люди не дали бы больше двадцати лет.

Демонесса смотрела на него холодно, в её взгляде не было ни интереса, ни злости, ничего. Она направила на него клинок и спокойно произнесла:

— Кто ты такой и зачем явился?

***

Дракон оказался меньше, чем она предполагала. То ли трактаты, которые она читала, врали, то ли с ним было что-то не так. Впрочем, может быть, слишком юн. Миранда даже пожалела, что на их материке солнце — редкость. Янтарная чешуя незваного гостя выглядела бы невероятно на солнце.

Как бы Миранда не сторонилась контактов с… со всеми на свете, с самого детства драконы — первые дети пламени — вызывали у неё невероятный восторг. Стоило одной из когтистых лап янтарного коснуться земли, его тело охватило пламя чуть ярче самой чешуи, а когда оно исчезло, на расстоянии стрелы перед Мирой стоял юноша. Она продолжала смотреть на него всё также холодно и равнодушно.

— Кто ты такой и зачем явился? — её голос, как и при мысленном общении, звучал тихо и низко, а общий язык звучал с акцентом.

— Моё имя Райвер, — он осторожно склонился в поклоне, — я пришёл просить Вашей помощи.

— Помощи? — она усмехнулась, окидывая юношу взглядом. — Ты уверен, что пришёл в нужное место?

На мгновение назвавшийся Райвером показался ей ребёнком: растрёпанный, с помятой и изорванной одеждой, в янтарных глазах отражался страх, который он пытался спрятать. А после Миранда взглянула на него иным зрением и отшатнулась, едва удержав крик.

На несколько секунд среди миллионов нитей эфира ей привиделась стоящая фигура, отдалённо напоминавшая человека. Очень отдалённо. С неё была содрана вся кожа и не хватало десятка мышц, осколки костей острыми лезвиями торчали между ними, а по всей фигуре непрекращаемым потоком лилась чёрная кровь.

— Я прошу вас…

— Я не помогаю каждому первому встречному. Тем более тому, кто связан с кровью эльфов. Убирайся, пока я не убила тебя и то, что сидит в тебе. Убирайся, пока ещё можешь.

Миранда повернула голову к хранителю, шепча что-то тихое, но дракон вновь окликнул её:

— Пожалуйста! — это почти мольба. — Миранда де Тримор!

Она дёрнулась, меч в руках едва не выпал. Но она быстро взяла себя в руки.

— У тебя был шанс. Помолись своим богам, если они у тебя есть, и прими смерть.

Сначала в дракона полетел алый сгусток магии, а следом Миранда в несколько быстрых шагов сократила расстояние между ними и замахнулась мечом. Райвер успел выставить щит, отразивший шар, и в последний миг сделал шаг назад, не дав демонессе нанести ему рану, но атаковать в ответ не спешил. Только раз за разом уклонялся от ударов.

Он знал, что демонесса не владела боевой магией, и ему было бы легко победить, но его целью являлось совсем другое. Ему требовалась помощь.

— Я ненавижу убивать, — прозвучало между лязгом клинка о магический щит, — но у меня нет выбора. Ты произнёс имя, обрёкшее тебя на гибель.

— Стой! Остановись, пожалуйста! — он попытался докричаться до нападавшей. — Меня прислал Каян! Он сказал мне, что ты Миранда де Тримор и ты медиум! Сказал, что поможешь!  
Миранда вновь вздрогнула и замерла с занесенным мечом, перед глазами пронеслось воспоминание.

_Тронная зала, украшенная рубинами и топазами, освещалась лишь магическими шарами, но их света хватило, чтобы он мог разглядеть её. Магические огоньки отражались от её брони, а пепельные глаза при таком свете казались кроваво-красными._

_Новая королева скучающе окинула гостя взглядом и махнула страже рукой, украшенной перстнями:_

_— Прочь, — её голос был тих, но это ни капли не убавляло в нём нотки власти, — я поговорю с ним наедине._

_— Но, королева, — юный стражник хотел сказать, что он не в праве оставлять правительницу с кем-то в одиночестве, что это небезопасно._

_— Я сказала: прочь. Если я повторю в третий раз, вас отсюда вынесут остатками золы, — она говорила всё так же тихо, но даже у Каяна кровь на секунду похолодела. Его сестра изменилась за те годы, что он был странствовал и воевал._

_Когда стража покинула залу, принц приблизился к подножию трона, склоняясь в поклоне._

_— Королева Миралин, — проговорил он._

_— Я специально отозвала стражу, — Миранда не сдвинулась, всё также скучающе смотря на старшего брата, — чтобы мы могли поговорить нормально, но даже сейчас ты зовёшь **меня её** именем. Как и она._

_— Мира… — он поднял взгляд, сталкивая взглядом с пылающими злостью пепельными глазами._

_— Миранда. Меня зовут Миранда, — она несколькими изящными движениями приблизилась к нему, приседая и приподнимая лицо ещё немного. Чтобы смотреть точно глаза в глаза. — Ты тоже забыл, что я не она? Что выжила именно я?_

_— Мира… — он мог лишь беспомощно повторять её имя, что-то мешало ему продолжить фразу. В одно мгновение он осознал, что сама Миранда блокирует его сознание._

_— Помнишь, что ты говорил мне? — она не сдвинулась. — Помнишь, что обещал? Ты просил меня потерпеть. Обещал, что мама придёт в себя и вспомнит, кто я. Но она так и не пришла в себя._

_Часть брони, скрывающая её плечи, исчезла от движения силовых линий под чужими пальцами, обнажая шрамы и ожоги. На руках новой королевы созвездиями складывались мелкие и крупные ожоги, на левом плече ярко выделялся длинный шрам, не заканчивавшийся на ключицах._

_— Это она сделала со мной. Я кричала, молила её остановиться. Повторяла, что я — Миранда, но она не останавливалась. Замерла лишь тогда, когда во мне что-то сломалось, и я произнесла желаемое. Я прошептала окровавленными губами: «Я Миралин де Тримор»._

_— Мира… — хриплый, будто задыхающийся голос, — мне жаль._

_— А мне нет. Она получила по заслугам. Я убила её._

Райвер слегка толкнул её, заставляя упасть на землю и выронить клинок, пока демонесса не пришла в себя.

« _Если бы он пришёл раньше, точно бы убила_ », — первая мысль, возникшая в её голове, после того, как вязкое марево воспоминаний отпустило.

Каян. Старший брат. Любимый братик, ушедший на войну, обещавший ей, что всё будет хорошо, но совравший ей. Любимый братик, проклятый по её вине. Сохранил ли он свою жизнь? Они так и не отыскали лекарства.  
— Он отдал мне это! — Райвер больше не прикасался к ней, лишь стоял рядом, вновь смотря теми самыми перепуганными глазами.

Он крепко сжимал в руке маленький кулон в форме звезды, украшенный янтарём, сапфиром и топазом. Камни не сочетались между собой, но, видимо, что-то символизировали. Маг ничего не объяснил Раю, лишь сказал показать его.

« _Тогда она должна тебя послушать_ , — послышалось сквозь кашель, — _веди себя максимально дружелюбно и вежливо, она мало кому теперь доверяет и может напасть_ ».

Миранда с трудом поднялась, её тело дрожало от нахлынувшей, давно спрятанной боли, на руках вновь сияло пламя, но она не пускала его в ход, следя за движениями незваного гостя. Она не верила никому и тем более — созданию, которое видела впервые и от которого веяло страшной тёмной магией, но кулон в его руке мог быть отдан только добровольно.

В детстве, когда её дар только проявился, она подарила старшему брату этот кулон, самолично его зачаровав. Его нельзя было ни сорвать, ни снять с трупа.

— Допустим, что я верю тебе, — начала она, тяжело дыша, — не обнадёживайся, что я не убью тебя на этом же месте чуть позже. Я готова поверить, что ты как-то связан с Каяном. Но чего ты от меня хочешь? Не помню, чтобы моя раса кидалась на помощь твоей расе. Обеим твоим расам.

— Леди де Тримор… — он вновь вернулся к вежливым обращениям и даже встал на колени перед ней, — я наслышан о вашем даре. Вы — посредник между двумя мирами, думаю, вы видели существо, проникшее в моё тело. Молю вас, помогите мне от него избавиться. Я готов заплатить любые деньги, я отдам любую плату, лишь бы она наконец-то исчезла. Она сломала мою жизнь…

Хранитель резко возник из-за её плеча, собираясь напасть, но Миранда остановила его движением руки.

— Мне не нужны ни деньги, ни что-либо другое, что ты попытаешься мне предложить. Я предлагаю тебе всего две дороги: либо ты сейчас же убираешься отсюда, забывая моё имя и где меня видел, либо я лишу тебя жизни и сожгу тело, прежде, чем это даст о себе знать. Не смей приближаться ко мне даже на шаг.

Но он будто не слышал угрозы, протянул к ней дрожащие руки, моля помочь. Даже если она уничтожит его, всё лучше, чем продолжать столь бренное и ужасное существование.

— Прошу… — вновь заговорил Райвер, — я сотворил столько зла из-за неё, я заслужил столько ненависти (в первую очередь от самого себя, шептал голос в его голове). Я навредил тому, кого люблю больше всего в этом мире, я убил сестру, которая заботилась обо мне. Мои руки по шею в крови. Мне нужно искупить свои грехи, хотя бы смертью, но пока она во мне — это невозможно. Я устал терять тех, кто мне дорог, сам лишать их жизней. Но я ничего не смогу сделать без помощи медиума. Раньше вы не отказывали в помощи.

— Ключевое слово — «раньше», — оскалилась она, но из пепельных глаз исчез холод, сменившись тоской и жалостью.

Она смотрела на Райвера на коленях и вспомнила то, что так хотела похоронить в себе.

Забыла, что среди неё не только духи тех, кто нуждается в упокоении, передаче слов, защите или новой цели, чтобы удержаться в кровавом мире под названием Виртер.

Она смотрела в янтарные глаза юноши и видела, что ему нужна помощь и поддержка, спасение от самого себя и того, что внутри него. И она знала, что может дать ему это. Хотя бы попытаться. После смерти Миралин, после того, как прокляла своего же брата, отравив не только тело, но и душу… После этого она забыла, что может нести живым не только смерть.

— Я в последний раз поверю Каяну. Надеюсь, он не ошибся в тебе, и это будет стоить моего внимания.

Доспехи вновь сменились простым облачением для конной езды и путешествий, Миранда плавно осела на землю рядом с драконом и коснулась протянутой руки.

« _Ты знаешь, что делать, если он или кто-то другой попытается мне навредить_ », — обратилась она к хранителю мысленно.

— Закрой глаза, сними ментальные щиты и пусти меня в своё сознание, — тихо, баюкающее произнесла она.

Она глубоко вздохнула, сосредотачиваясь.

Прежде чем её сознание наполнилось чужими воспоминаниями, она успела подумать, что однажды пожалеет об этой протянутой руке. Но если он обречён точно так же, как и она, почему бы не попытаться спасти хотя бы его?


	2. Бастард

_**Рождённый в пламени, в нём и обретает вечный покой.** _

На огромной поляне посреди одного из лесов, захваченных кланом Эймер, разгорался погребальный костёр. Ночную тишину нарушал треск пламени и плач грозы, раздававшийся где-то вдали. Внезапно к этим звукам прибавился детский плач.

В ту безлунную ночь хоронили мать ребёнка, чьи рыдания эхом летали по лесу. В воздухе витал запах металла, трав и хвои, перекрывавший жжённую плоть.

Женщина, чьё тело предали в ту ночь огню, являлась членом отряда наёмников, которым клан Эймер передал несколько мешков с золотом для уничтожения одного из важных отрядов противника. И, конечно, причиной её гибели стали не славные победы в битвах.

Рядом с костром, держа ребёнка на руках, стоял король светлого рода Эймер; у него была короткая любовная интрижка длиной в год с этой наёмницей.

— Тот, кто родился в огне, в нём и должен обрести свой вечный покой, — прошептал король, — спи спокойно, Арзалия, да примет эфир твою душу. Возможно, Судьба вновь сведёт нас однажды.

Он тяжело вздохнул, пускай на его лице не было ни единой эмоции, но глубоко в душе его поедала боль. Погибшая драконесса была для него дорога.

— Я позабочусь о нём, Арзалия, обещаю, — он коротко прикусил губу.

Они познакомились три года назад, когда война между родами Эймер и Райтас только началась — одна из воительниц его рода привела Арзалию, возглавлявшую большой отряд.

_«Женщина?» — хмыкнул он тогда, потягивая вино из бокала._

_«Эльф», — хмыкнула она в ответ, за несколько мгновений оказываясь возле него, держа тонкий стилет у чужой шеи._

_«А ты действительно так хороша, как говорят о тебе, — он тепло улыбнулся, даже не шелохнувшись, а потом добавил, обращаясь уже к окружившей её страже, — всё в порядке. Уберите оружие»._

_«Теперь господин эльф готов поговорить со мной как заказчик?» — она убрала клинок, обнажая клыки и осветив комнату светом янтарных драконьих глаз._

Он отвернулся от костра, смахивая со щеки короткую слезу и оглядываясь вокруг. Недалеко от него стояла девушка в тёмном потрёпанном временем плаще. Она выглядела как самая обычная путница, но под маскировкой скрывалась истинная воительница светлого клана эльфов. Под плащом серебряная броня с гербом рода Эймер, за спиной тёмный лук из ясеня, на поясе несколько тонких стилетов, пропитанных ядом. Волосы цвета луны собраны в высокий хвост: лишь несколько тоненьких прядей падали на лицо, закрывая глаза цвета лазури. Нежно-розовые губы поджаты — они отражали её злость и недовольство. Она была единственной из находящихся неподалёку, кто смел показывать королю своё недовольство. Правда, и короля он в ту ночь напоминал сомнительно. Мужчина, от плаща которого остались лишь рваные окровавленные ошмётки, под ними испачканная кольчуга и конные штаны в золе. Одна из его рук сжимала золотой обруч, украшенный изумрудами под цвет печальных усталых глаз. Лишь украшение и статная осанка выдавали в измученном битвами мужчине истинного аристократа.

— Возьми его, Лейна, — спокойно произнёс он, в последний раз оборачиваясь к костру.

— Мне убить этого выродка, Ваше Величество? Если вы прикажете, я лично перережу его глотку, — девушка как будто спешила исполнить приказ, разрешение на которое ещё не получила. Её рука уже лежала на кинжале.

Но мужчина не позволил ей, лишь отрицательно покачав головой.

— Но, мой король, он порождение этой проклятой крови, — она не успела договорить, тонкое лезвие кинжала ярким росчерком сверкнуло в темноте, оказавшись у шеи эльфийки.

— Ты забываешься, Лейна, — голос его был тих, походил на плеск воды или лёгкий шепоток ветра среди ветвей. Тих, но в нём слышались опасные, властные нотки истинного правителя, — помни, о ком и в чьём присутствии ты смеешь говорить подобное. Однажды то, что ты фаворитка моей жены и даже больше, не спасёт тебя от справедливого наказания за твои проступки.

— Простите, мой король, — вновь склонилась она, мысленно ругая, но не себя. Поведение короля ей не нравилось, но ничего с этим сделать она не могла. По крайней мере, здесь, по крайней мере, в тот миг. Но эльфийка пообещала себе, что поговорит с супругой короля Аллетой: она знала, что королева примет её сторону. — Что вы планируете делать с убл… ребенком?

— Он мой сын, — всё также спокойно продолжал тот, убрав оружие от чужой шеи, — пускай он рождён не от королевы, но мой сын. И я возьму ответственность перед Тринадцатью и Эфиром, что этот ребёнок будет жить в благополучии и достатке. Он отправится с нами в Светлый лес и будет расти с Алеаном и Лисанной. Мои старшие дети станут его примером и компанией.

— Но, мой король, — Лейна напряглась, надеясь всё же воззвать к разуму правителя, — он бастард. Что скажет королева Аллета? Что скажет Альянс?

Мораль кланов светлых эльфов — отдельная и долгая тема, всех деталей которой не могли объяснить даже они сами. Но удивительным фактом было то, что представители этой расы абсолютно спокойно, обыденно и холодно относились к пыткам, и постоянным завоевательным походам, наполненным убийствами, а в заключённых политических браках не часто мелькали измены, на которые супруги закрывали глаза, не покривив душой. Но стоило появиться бастарду — обладателю грязной, осквернённой другой расой крови, на него обращалась вся возможная ненависть. И если в семье какого-нибудь подданного, не относящегося к королевской семье и не приближённого ко двору, существование полукровок ещё допускалось с горем пополам, то, когда дело доходило до правящей династии, никаких поблажек ублюдку быть просто не могло.

Вдобавок ко всему, королева Аллета на дух не переносила драконье племя, один из родов которых когда-то давно изничтожил практически всю её семью.

— Тебя не должно касаться, что скажет королева или Альянс, Лейна. Я не помню, чтобы магия или сами боги обязывали меня объясняться перед такой, как ты, — если бы словами, не сложенными в заклятия, можно было убивать, эльфийка уже бы лежала без дыхания, — он отправляется с нами и проведёт своё детство с Алеаном и Лисанной. С тем, что скажет королева, и с тем, что скажет Альянс, я разберусь сам. Без твоего мнения. Отдай приказ слугам.

«Райвер… — шептали бледные, обескровленные губы умирающей женщины. — Его имя Райвер».

***

Лес встретил его траурной тишиной. Ни встреч, ни празднеств. День возвращения короля и его армии — день торжества, но в тоже время и день скорби. Победы и новые территории давались им кровью и смертью тысяч существ — как чужих, так и своих. У победы всегда привкус крови, у солдат всегда руки в крови по локоть — но они продолжают проливать её с именем правителя на губах.

Лишь редкие тени обязательных патрулей мелькали среди деревьев, приветствуя короля лёгкими кивками. После захода солнца их ожидал скромный пир, на котором вспоминали имена тех, кто не смог возвратиться назад в Светлый лес. После захода солнца у короля состоялся тот самый разговор с его супругой.

Он понимал её чувства, особенно ненависть к драконам, которые лишили жизни большую часть её клана. Понимал и даже отчасти принимал — но не позволил оспорить свои решения. Старые травмы не должны были тормозить их от шагов в будущее.

Королю не нравились многие устои Альянса, и он всей своей душой желал изменить их.

— Зачем ты привёл в наш дом порождение драконов? — стоило королеве разозлиться сильно, все те нормы приличия и правила этикета, что вбивали в неё годами, растворялись утренним туманом. — Ты подвергаешь нас опасности! Альянс не примет того, что в королевской семье одного из благородных кланов живёт бастард! Если бы ты был просто аристократом… Но ты король!

У неё не было проблем с самоконтролем на публике: история не сохранила ни единого случая, когда королева не сумела сохранить лицо. Но наедине с мужем она часто выражала все свои истинные мысли. Иногда это делало её невыносимой, но именно за это король её и любил.

— Аллета, — он устало потёр виски, сохраняя отрешённость, — он мой сын, в нём течёт моя кровь. Я принял решение о принятии его в род. Я найду, что сказать Альянсу на ближайшем совете. Наш род не первый и вряд ли последний, кто принял в семью бастарда. Тем более никакого отношения к престолонаследию он иметь не будет.

— Но драконы… Их кровь абсолютно противоположна нашей! Они безрассудные! Как он повлияет на наших детей?! Я не хочу видеть его подле своих детей! — её голос превращался в крик.

Когда-то очень давно отравленный хаосом дракон напал на клан Аллеты, уничтожив многих представителей. Прежде чем его убили, дракон унёс жизни тех, кем дорожила эльфийка. Как бы ни пытались дети пламени попытаться уладить конфликт мирно, с тех пор род Рашен прикладывал все усилия для уничтожения любых драконов, которые попадались на их пути.

— Он… Если он станет таким же, как тот?! Он уничтожит нашу семью!

— Аллета, — холодно осадил её король, — наши дети уже взрослые. Оба скоро достигнут магического совершеннолетия. О каком дурном влиянии ты говоришь? За магией Хаоса следят, вся тёмная литература давно под запретом. А одержимость Хаосом не передаётся по наследству. Это выбранный путь, а не заболевание. И мы сможем сделать всё, чтобы Райвер на него не шагнул.

Аллета, которой с самого детства в голову вбивали, что драконы — ошибка демиургов, порождения силы, с которой те не в силах совладать, что они достойны гибели, не верила словам мужа. Она продолжала спорить и возражать, надеясь, что муж прислушается к её мнению — но с каждой секундой эта надежда угасала.

— Я поклялся пред её погребальным костром, что сделаю для него всё. Магия услышала моё обещание. Я не могу убить его или не принять в род, — оборвал последние попытки перечить он, — если я не выполню клятву перед магией, это приведёт наш род к катастрофе. И здесь угроза настоящая, в отличие от твои смутных и эфемерных подозрений и страхов.

— Да, мой король, — она склонилась в кривоватом реверансе, вынужденная смириться. Пока что.

Эльф аккуратно притянул её к себе, невесомо целуя в щеку.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я несу ответственность за свои действия перед родом, перед Альянсом, перед магией. Если я ошибусь, то заплачу за свои просчёты и недальновидность, — король грустно улыбнулся — усталость резко навалилась на него, — пожалуйста, хотя бы ты будь на моей стороне.

Тяжёлая рука, обрамленная золотыми перстнями с самыми разнообразными камнями, провела по плечу, укрытому сиреневым шёлковым платьем.

— Не будем больше об этом, — фраза прозвучала мягко, практически нежно, но королева знала: стоит ей попытаться оспорить что-то вновь, вся ласка и теплота в одну секунду исчезнут из его голоса. — Как продвигается обучение Алеана?

— Боевой уровень пока что низок, всего лишь третья ступень, но Джейс хвалит его успехи в защитной магии. В этой сфере он подаёт огромные надежды — но ему потребуется сильный партнёр.

— Прекрасные новости, — король довольно улыбнулся, — как продвигаются поиски партнёра? Или мне лучше говорить — партнёрши? Кандидаты и кандидатки уже есть?

Аллета отрицательно покачала головой. Практика парного колдовства между магами защиты и боевыми магами с каждым десятилетием распространялась всё больше. Но отыскать партнёра с подходящим уровнем, с которым возможно было сработаться — не самая лёгкая задача.

Между двумя магами должна существовать сильная связь, едва ли не сливающая их в одно целое. Из-за сложности подбора магического партнёра некоторые со временем отказывались от неё, самостоятельно усиляя ту грань, в которой были более уязвимы. Работать в паре требовало огромных усилий. И эти усилия приносили немалые плоды, но немногие были готовы заплатить цену за них, предпочитая укрощать эфир в одиночестве. А те, кто находил, часто связывали свою жизнь друг с другом.

Род Эймер из века в век пользовался этой практикой; на становление связи уходили годы, если не десятки лет; нередко партнёр по магии становился супругом или супругой наследника, что укрепляло не только магическое, но и политическое положение.

— Что ты думаешь о замужестве Лисанны? Она практически полностью отказалась от использования магии, предпочтя стезю воина-защитника Светлого леса. Мы не сможем укрепить за её счёт наше магическое влияние — но позаботиться о политике? — Аллета поднимала тему замужества второго ребёнка далеко не в первый раз. Браки между кланами светлых эльфов заключались едва ли не с самого рождения (а некоторые договаривались задолго до), но ни у Лисанны, ни у Алеана всё ещё не было претендента в супруги. Ещё одно решение короля Линейра, в котором он пошёл против устоявшихся правил.

В плане Алеана это было обусловлено надеждами на поиск магического партнёра. Для Лисанны, отошедшей от стези магии, выход был один, а решение должно было быть принято давным-давно. Но король оттягивал.

— Разве мы смогли отыскать подходящего претендента? — бровь Линейра приподнялась, его взгляды во многом отличались от тех, которых придерживался Альянс. Он стремился не только укрепить влияние своего рода, но и обеспечить своим детям достойное будущее, которое от части зависело от супруга.

— Их было более, чем достаточно, — аккуратно надавила она, продолжая гнуть свою линию. Аллета поддерживала все взгляды Альянса, некоторые даже излишне. Политика мужа не радовала её во многих аспектах, однако пока род Эймер продолжал процветать и иметь влияние, спорить она не смела.

Но принятие полукровки в правящую кланом семью подвергало их благополучие опасности.

— Достойных руки моей дочери, — он лукавил. Действительно, многие кандидаты обладали не только прекрасной родословной, но и имели шанс стать хорошими супругами. Но Линейр безумно любил свою дочь, потакая её желанию пока что не отдавать никому ни руку, ни тем более сердце. Совет со скрипом принимал это.

— Ты просто поощряешь её капризы, — беззлобно усмехнулась она.

— Возможно, совсем чуть-чуть, — наконец на отрешённом лице появилась тень улыбки, — в конечном итоге Лейна же добилась того, чтобы войти в мою личную гвардию, а у неё тоже нет супруга. Возможно, однажды наша дочь станет верным телохранителем нашего сына, который взойдёт на престол, когда меня не станет.

— Одно дело Лейна, — Аллета на несколько секунд задумалась, подбирая правильные слова, — она из низших слоёв аристократии. Но Лисанна — принцесса, пускай и не участвует в престолонаследии, отказавшись от магии. Впрочем… Если мой король желает того, то я сделаю всё для счастья наших детей. Всех троих. Я приму Райвера как сына. Постараюсь принять.

«Но, если для счастья двоих третьего придётся уничтожить, я сделаю это с превеликим удовольствием, не задумавшись ни на мгновение», — мысленно дополнила она. Возможно, это был первый удар, что толкнул Райвера в бездну.

***

Миранда вздрогнула. Сознание Райвера заволакивало льдом покрытое множеством трещин, которые грозились стать ещё больше от одного неловкого прикосновения. Но Миранда была мастерицей своего дела, а разваливать хрупкий разум она не собиралась. По крайней мере, пока что. Возможно, этот мальчишка мог оказаться полезным.

Его отец обещал ему хорошую жизнь, но раз Райвер отыскал её и молил о помощи, что-то пошло не так. И почему-то Миранде казалось, что одна из них — детство в Светлом лесу. Она скинула так мешавшие в тот миг ментальные блоки и вновь погрузилась в чужие воспоминания.

Ей очень хотелось знать, сколько времени спустя она решит, что нужно было сразу лишить приползшего к ней на коленях мальчишку жизни?

***

Король Линейр мог обещать своему сыну хорошую жизнь, но постоянные походы на отрёкшиеся от альянса кланы и другие расы не позволяли ему следить за тем, чтобы его обещание исполняли другие. Райвер хотел бы сказать, что в его памяти сохранилось много светлых и приятных воспоминаний из детства — но нет. Он едва ли мог вспомнить что-то сразу, не напрягаясь. Первые несколько лет с бастардом возились няньки, которые когда-то воспитывали его единокровных брата и сестру.

Но стоило ребёнку немного повзрослеть и стать более осознанным, няни отказались от него. К этому, конечно, приложила свою руку Аллета. Конечно же, в тайне. Передав эльфийкам, которые спешно покинули Светлый лес Эймер, достаточное для беспечной жизни количество золота.

Он — ошибка своего отца. Он — ошибка, за которую платой оказалась его собственная жизнь.

Аллета сумела завоевать внимание и положение среди многочисленных аристократов клана — поэтому вокруг личности Райвера с самого детства крутилось множество слухов, вопросов и разнообразных теорий, часть из которых щедро поощряла королева, пока её супруг в очередной раз был далеко от дома.

Когда большая часть прислуги отказалась возиться с ребёнком, в котором текла кровь детей пламени, к маленькому расплакавшемуся Райверу пришла его старшая сестра Лисанна. Она первая, кто отнеслась к Райверу не как к ошибке, а как к брату, о котором нужно было заботиться, которого нужно было любить.

— Почему ты плачешь, Рай? — от её мягкого ласкового голоса Райвер вздрогнул. Он никогда не слышал в свою сторону ласкового обращения, максимум «Лорд Райвер», но чаще — просто «Райвер» от прислуги и в крайне редкие встречи с отцом.

— Я урод и ошибка, — всхлипнул ребёнок, поднимая янтарные глаза на эльфийку.

— С чего ты это взял? — сестра осторожно коснулась дрожащих плеч.

— Многие во дворце говорят об этом, — раздавалось сквозь слёзы, — что меня нужно было убить, что я ничего недостоин…

— Тише, милый, — она прижала его к себе, осторожно поглаживая по спине, — не слушай их. Ты наш брат, ты достоин того же, что имеем мы.

— Никто не хочет играть со мной и общаться, — плач чуть стих, но ребёнок всё равно дрожал.

— Хочешь, я буду играть с тобой и помогать? — Лисанна осторожно приподняла его голову, придерживая за подбородок, и внимательно смотрела в лицо.

— Хочу, — выдохнул бастард, — но ты не боишься того, что обо мне говорят взрослые, что они сделают тебе плохо за общение со мной?

Лисанна осторожно стёрла слёзы с его лица, продолжая улыбаться.

— Ничего не бойся, пока я рядом — с тобой ничего не случится, никто не посмеет тебя обидеть. Обещаю.

— Лисанна! — бастард крепко прижался к ней.

— Всё хорошо, Рай, я рядом, — она коротко поцеловала его в тёмную макушку.

Он что-то невнятно пробурчал в ответ.

— Взрослые порой говорят много глупостей, Райвер, — она погладила его по волосам, пропуская сквозь пальцы пряди цвета вороньего крыла. Они совершенно не походили друг на друга внешне. Ему ничего не досталось от отца, — ты член королевской семьи, Рай, пускай и не наследуешь престол. Знаешь, я ведь тоже не хочу быть королевой! Возможно, когда мы станем старше, я откажусь от престола. То, что у тебя нет прав на престол, не значит, что ты должен слушать то, что говорят другие. О нас тоже много судачат при дворе. Даже об Алеане, который буквально идеальный сын.

— Правда? — он оторвался от объятий, посмотрев на сестру; заплаканные янтарные глаза едва светились во тьме.

— Правда, — улыбнулась она, — те, кто не смогли и не смогут достигнуть нашего положения, завидуют. Пытаются задеть тебя как можно сильнее. Но ты не должен обращать на это внимание.

Она была первой, кто подарил ему немного тепла. Вечерами она пела ему колыбельные на древнем эльфийском. Она была первой, кого пустил в свою душу и полюбил Райвер.

Вторым был брат Алеан — но те чувства были совсем другими. Он не знал разницы между любовью к родственникам и к тем, с кем желали связать свою жизнь. Не знал, но явственно понимал, сравнивая Лисанну и Алеана, что чувства к ним были разными.

Если бы у повзрослевшего Райвера спросили, чем же всё-таки отличались эти чувства, он бы надолго задумался, но ответ дал. Оба этих чувства были одинаково сильны, но испытываемое к Алеану было… глубже. И сильно отдавало зависимостью. С самого детства.

Сам Райвер крайне смутно представлял себе, когда родственная привязанность к единокровному брату обратилась безнадёжной влюблённостью. Слишком поздно он узнал, что его чувства к брату неправильны, запретны. Слишком поздно, чтобы хоть что-то исправить. Ему оставалось лишь жить с этой привязанностью и болью.

Жить и греться крупицами тёплых воспоминаний из детства. Пускай их было не так уж много. Спустя годы Райвер понял, что зря не использовал нож, который во время разговора отбросил как можно дальше от Лисанны и не смог использовать его до того, как старшая сестра его заметила. Возможно, умереть в шесть лет было бы страшно, но правильно — лучше для всех.

***

Что-то внутри Миранды замерло. Этот мальчишка-полукровка хотел лишить себя жизни в столь раннем возрасте? Пускай и не смог. Возможно, она переняла эмоции из воспоминаний, возможно, этот разговор разбудил внутри неё что-то спрятанное глубоко внутри. Главное, что ей безумно хотелось обнять Райвера и успокоить. Но она была рядом не для того, чтобы утешать и жалеть несчастного бастарда. Ей хотелось выяснить, что привело его к ней, и что Миранде теперь делать с этим «подарком судьбы». Она вновь погрузилась в чужие воспоминания.

***

Лисанна уделяла ему много внимания: рассказывала сказки и истории о разных расах, показывала немного того, что умела из магии. Алеан смотрел на это с удивлением и тенью недовольства.

— Почему ты возишься с этим ребёнком? — спросил он однажды во время одного из тренировочных боёв с младшей сестрой.

— Он наш брат, — улыбнулась она, отражая один из ударов, — и Райвер — невероятно милый мальчик.

— Он бастард. Мама недовольна тобой, — он резко ударил, оцарапывая сестру, — и мне тоже это не нравится, Лисанна.

— Ал, — принцесса напряглась: ей всё меньше нравился этот разговор, — ты говоришь о нашем брате. Ты сам даже никогда не заговаривал с Раем. Наша мама может быть не права.

Он лишь фыркнул, а Лисанна резко уронила его на пол, нависая сверху и накладывая заклинание.

— Алеан, — глаза эльфийки нехорошо сверкнули, — он наш брат. Ты должен поговорить с ним.

— Разве ему недостаточно тебя? — Алеан фыркнул.

— Я не собираюсь разрываться между вами двумя, а потом слушать, что уделяю тебе мало внимания, — Лисанна села на пол, но принц всё ещё не мог подняться, сдерживаемый заклинанием, — я хочу, чтобы он присутствовал на наших тренировках, чтобы мы рассказывали ему о магии. Его воспитанием и обучением никто не занимается.

— Поэтому ты решила, что ты, принцесса, подойдёшь на эту роль лучше всего? — он вновь фыркнул, мысленно пытаясь подобрать формулу, снимающую сдерживание.

— А кто ещё? — Лисанна наклонила голову. — Не пытайся снять его. Это не стандартная формула, я немного исказила её специально для таких случаев.

— И что же ты от меня хочешь?

— Я уже сказала тебе, — Лисанна улыбнулась, — поговори с ним.

***

Алеан не особо был доволен стремлением Лисанны общаться и защищать мальчика-бастарда. Он много слышал от матери, насколько опасны такие, как он — да и прочие аристократы не говорили о смешении крови ничего хорошего. Но он всё же согласился посмотреть и немного пообщаться с их единокровным братом. Лисанне всегда было сложно отказать: особенно когда она не позволяла ему подняться несколько часов, пока он не извинился за свои слова и не согласился поговорить с Райвером.

Они редко встречались. Алеан часто уезжал с учителем на тренировки, которые длились по несколько дней, Райверу позволяли бывать далеко не на всех приёмах, да и… И Лисанна, и сам Алеан были гораздо старше привезённого с войны младшего брата, и принц совершенно не понимал, ни как общаться с ним, ни зачем.

Они устроились в одной из малых столовых. Когда старший принц прибыл, Райвер и Лисанна уже сидели за столом и о чём-то разговаривали.

Алеан в первый раз присмотрелся к бастарду. Он действительно был совсем маленьким по сравнению с ними: небольшого роста, несколько прядей цвета вороньего крыла были заплетены в маленькие косички. Когда Алеан вошёл в столовую, Райвер поднял взгляд, удивлённо моргая янтарными глазами.

— Принц Алеан? — бастард хотел подорваться и поклониться, как учили его няни, но Лисанна удержала его.

— Не нужно, — улыбнулась она, — пока мы здесь втроём, не надо никакого этикета. Хорошо?

Сама эльфийка поднялась из-за стола, чтобы обнять старшего брата, тихо прошептав ему на ухо:

— Я рада, что ты всё же пришёл.

— Я не хотел снова пролежать на полу больше трёх часов, — усмехнулся кронпринц, — ты умеешь убеждать, сестрица.

Алеан обратил внимание, что Райвер не сводил с них взгляда, крепко обняв себя руками.

— Лиса… — позвал бастард тихо, — ты уверена, что я должен быть с вами? Я…

— Почему нет?

— Я… — ребёнок поджал губы, — я слышал, что принц Алеан говорил обо мне. Прости, Лисанна, я подслушал, когда вы дрались… Я не хочу, чтобы принцу было неприятно рядом со мной.

Алеан чуть вздрогнул, отступая от сестры. Королева Аллета говорила, что те, в ком текла кровь детей пламени, с первых лет жизни — злые и высокомерные создания, которые не способны на сожаления и доброту. Но глядя на этого ребёнка, кажется, искренне расстроенного чужими словами, принц начал задумываться, не зря ли он слушал слова своей матери. Особенно учитывая то, что у неё в душе жила затаившаяся обида и ненависть к драконам.

— Райвер, — позвал принц, переводя взгляд то на сестру, то на младшего брата, — я…

— Не нужно ничего говорить, принц Алеан, — Райвер грустно улыбнулся, и Алеану показалось, что перед ним стоит не шестилетний ребёнок, — я привык, что все почему-то видят во мне что-то ужасное из-за того, что моя мать была не из светлых эльфов.

Сердце Алеана сжалось. Кажется, он начал понимать, что имела ввиду Лисанна.

— Тебе не нужно уходить, Райвер, — Алеан улыбнулся, надеясь, что эта улыбка не выглядела насмешкой и издевательством, — я… Лисанна пыталась объяснить, что мнение большинства может быть неверным и, кажется, теперь понимаю, что она имела ввиду.

Он подошёл к бастарду ближе, слегка растрепав его тёмные волосы, а после опустившись перед ребёнком на колени.

— Райвер Эймер, — приставка к роду не была обязательной в общении между представителями одного клана, — ты сможешь простить меня за мои слова и попытаться сблизиться со своим глупым старшим братом?

— Принц Алеан… — янтарные глаза смотрели с невероятным удивлением, бастард не мог ожидать такого поведения от старшего наследника, — я… вы смеётесь?

— Ни капли.

— Он хороший, просто слишком много слушал нашу матушку, не задумываясь и не пытаясь посмотреть под другим углом, — добавила за него Лисанна.

— Я хочу… — тихо произнёс ребёнок, всхлипнув, — правда хочу.

Алеан прижал его к себе.

— Всё будет хорошо, Райвер. Мы будем рядом.

***

Дверь покоев бастарда осторожно открылась. Они были меньше, чем предназначенные для принца и принцессы, но всё равно блистали роскошью. Девушка тихо проскользнула в комнату, подходя к кровати ребёнка.

— Рай, — нежный голос сестры заставил его проснуться, — вставай, Рай.

Она почти никогда не звала его Райвером, предпочитая мягкое, нежное «Рай». Мальчик открыл заспанные янтарные глаза, солнце ещё даже не начало подниматься.

— Так рано… — сонно прошептал он, — что случилось, сестрица?

— Ничего, — улыбнулась она, проводя рукой по мягким волосам, — просто хочу показать тебе нечто интересное, пока не наступил рассвет и не проснулись слуги. Возможно, чуть позже к нам присоединится и Алеан.

Райвер потёр заспанные янтарные глаза, с трудом поднялся с кровати и через несколько минут последовал вслед за сестрой. Она привела его в архив, который чаще играл роль королевской библиотеки.

Архив встретил их тишиной и умиротворением; часть стеллажей покрылась пылью, на столах лежали потемневшие от времени пергаменты с начатыми и неоконченными текстами. Жизнь здесь словно бы замерла. Воздух будто бы стал тяжелее, что-то давило на входе, как если бы Рай попытался пройти сквозь стену.

— Здесь словно… — не успел договорить он, как Лиса довольно улыбнулась, взглядом хваля догадливость младшего брата.

— Остановилась жизнь? Это наш с Алом маленький фокус. Пространственный карман, в который доступ есть только у меня и у него. Мы здесь прятались, когда не хотели заниматься обязательными науками, которые навязывали нам положения принца и принцессы, и этикетом, который так чтит матушка. Изучали профильные заклинания и беседовали ни о чём. Как-то даже бой тренировочный устроили. Вон тот стеллаж, — она указала на потемневшее дерево, от которого подозрительно пахло гарью, — не оценил наши старания. Точнее, не оценил факт не туда отлетевшего огненного шара. Я не знала, что защита Алеана сработает именно так, поэтому…

Лицо Лисанный выглядело максимально виноватым, несмотря на приподнятые уголки губ.

Чистокровных детей эльфийского народа начинали учить теории магии задолго до того дня, как проявлялись их первые искры дара. Им рассказывали об основах управления эфиром, о Свете, Тьме, Равновесии и Хаосе. К воспитанию бастардов в этом вопросе относились проще и безответственнее. Если обладатель смешанной крови желал что-либо узнать до проявления дара, то он должен был делать это самостоятельно, используя библиотеки и редких знающих, которые согласятся помочь. В день, когда искра разгоралась, определяя направление и преобладающую магию, семья решала, что делать дальше. Обучали бастардов по той системе, что относилась к преобладающей крови. У каждой расы, несмотря на идентичность (за редким исключением) направлений, находились свои особенности в манипуляции магией; учить параллельно обеим — обрекать подопечного на риск выгореть, утратив искру вовсе.

— Для тебя будет секретом, что у каждой расы магический дар проявляется в разный период? — начала с вопросов свой рассказ старшая сестра. Рай лишь кивнул. — Хорошо, тогда начнём совсем с прописных истин. Светлые эльфы получают возможность касаться искры и управлять эфиром где-то в двадцать-двадцать пять лет. Искра — это неотъемлемая часть души любого мага; если потерять её, ты, конечно, не умрёшь, но утратишь очень многое. Потерявшие её часто завершали своё существование весьма… хм… плачевно. Эфир же — это сама суть магии, её основа.

— А во сколько проявится мой дар? Я ведь не полностью эльф. — в голове всплыли болезненные воспоминания оскорблений и шепотков за спиной, преследовавшие его с пяти лет. Боль он с огромным трудом усмирил благодаря поддержке Лисанны, но полностью исцелить душевные раны так и не смог.

— Это сложный вопрос, Рай, — Лиса призадумалась, — у всех рас это происходит в разный период в зависимости от условий жизни. Драконы и демоны, например, обретают крылья и дар уже к пятнадцати годам вместе с вполне взрослым обликом. Дриады полностью получают контроль над способностями лишь к концу первого века жизни. Полукровки же… Это зависит от того, чья суть сильнее. Может проявиться раньше, может — позже. Бывают, конечно, случаи, когда магия вовсе не появляется, но обычно это удел мало живущей расы людей. Дар проявляется постепенно: мир словно бы становится ярче, начинаешь видеть то, чего ранее не замечал.

— Я тоже буду, как Алеан, обладать защитной магией? — он вспомнил, как старшие в первый раз разрешили ему посмотреть за их тренировочным боем. Перед глазами возник образ Алеана, который с лёгкостью отражал магические и физические атаки Лисанны.

— Не обязательно. Я вот стихийный боевой маг, хоть и отреклась от этой стези, практически никогда не используя её. Разве что на тренировках с Алом. Ты можешь стать кем угодно — в первую очередь это зависит от твоей крови и сути. Условно маги делятся использующих либо активную, либо пассивную магию — но это совсем поверхностно и условно. Алеан родился со склонностью к защите, я же — к боевой магии. Каждый, кому поддался эфир, способен использовать многие виды магии в той или иной мере. Я, например, способна пользоваться рядом защитных заклинаний, а Алеан освоил боевую магию аж до третьей ступени. Правда, есть и исключения: медиумы, к примеру, совершенно не расположены к использованию боевой магии, но компенсируют это манипуляцией чужим даром и сознанием. Дриадам чужда огненная, как и русалкам. Базовым набором обычно считается боевая, защитная и ментальная в разной степени. Предрасположенность к тому или иному виду зависит от многих вещей: настолько многих, что некоторые просто отмахиваются и говорят, что никаких закономерностей нет. Мол, выпавшая тебе специализация, стихия и дополнительные направления — слепая случайность. Решение кого-то из оставшихся в живых демиургов. Но я сомневаюсь, что Создатели уделяют внимание столь незначительным для них вещам.

— А как думаешь ты? — пройдёт ещё много лет, прежде чем Райвер действительно осознает суть сказанных сестрой слов. Для шестилетнего мальчика теория магии была чем-то непонятным и даже немного скучным, но он внимательно слушал Лису. Слушал и запоминал, чтобы позднее понять.

— Сложно, правда, — она вновь замолчала, задумавшись, — конечно, я полагаю, что роль играют не случайные факторы, которые также нарекают волей демиургов. Многое зависит от способностей, которые чаще встречаются в семье…

Принцесса говорила ещё пятнадцать-двадцать минут, не отвлекаясь, используя сложную терминологию, прежде чем заметила, что младший брат больше не понимает ни единого её слова. Райвер мог лишь удивлённо моргать.

— Ох, милый, прости меня, пожалуйста, — Лисанна улыбнулась, заставляя фиолетовый огонёк вспыхнуть в её руках, — я совсем забыла, что ты не Алеан, который изучил кучу книг. Мы с ним часто обсуждаем теорию магии. Возможно, слишком часто. Чуть позже я дам тебе книги, с которых мы начинали, и буду объяснять по мере появления у тебя вопросов. Давай так? А пока… Почему бы мне не показать тебе немного практики?

Райвер кивнул, мысленно решив, что тоже должен хорошо знать теорию, чтобы брату и сестре не было с ним скучно. Он клялся себе всеми силами добиваться успехов, чтобы продолжать быть интересным, нужным и полезным.

— Эфир — очень тонкая и необыкновенная материя, с помощью которой маги способны творить невероятные вещи, — шарик в её руках обратился в тонкий кинжал, — но управление им требует терпения и концентрации. Это ключ ко всему.

— Ты можешь создавать из своей силы только оружие? — взгляд стал резко серьёзным, оценивающим. Клинок не напоминал ни один из тех, что он видел в оружейной. — И ты сражаешься только таким оружием? Не видел у воинов и воительниц отца подобного.

Кинжал в её руках обратился роем фиолетовых бабочек, разлетевшихся по библиотеке. Это был лучший ответ на один из заданных вопросов.

— Нет, конечно. У меня есть клинки из оружейной, которыми я пользуюсь на тренировках и которые буду использовать в настоящих боях. Пользоваться клинком эфира слишком расточительно для магического резерва. Их чаще всего используют, когда иного выбора нет. Потому что одно дело — создать вот таких вот бабочек, — фиолетовый рой вновь обуял её руки, — которые через несколько мгновений исчезнут, но совсем другое — поддерживать существование твёрдого предмета в длительном и напряженном бою, где крайне сложно удерживать концентрацию. Оружие из эфира ещё используют для уничтожения некоторых тварей. Их называют Кинжалами Души или Сути. И они доступны всем независимо от направления, но стоит быть осторожным. Если его уничтожить, сгорит и дар обладателя.

— Что такого в потери дара, Лиса? — недоумевал Райвер. — Об этом так много говорят. Этого так боятся, но я совершенно не могу понять, почему.

— Закрой глаза, Райвер. — голос эльфийки помрачнел и обрёл приказные нотки, свойственные аристократам, — а теперь представь, что у тебя отняли левую руку или вырвали лёгкое. Как ты будешь себя чувствовать? Что сможешь делать?

— Мне будет страшно. Я буду потерянным и… — он очень не хотел произносить это слово, потому что его и так часто использовали для характеристики бастарда, но в тот момент оно казалось самым правильным, — неполноценным?

— Именно, — кивнул она, — открывай глаза. Маг, который потерял Дар, или так называемую Искру, — хуже калеки. Многие не выживают после такого, предпочитают забвение существованию без прежних возможностей. Когда ты увидишь мир вторым зрением, поймёшь.

— Лисанна, а почему ты тогда отреклась от использования магии? — любопытство оказалось сильнее, чем аристократическое воспитание. Он знал, как сестра не любила эту тему, но всё же не сумел противиться интересу.

— Сложный вопрос, — она грустно улыбнулась, — не совсем правильно говорить, что я отреклась от магической стези — только от самосовершенствования, остановилась на одном уровне и не иду дальше.

— Но почему? — он действительно не понимал. — При дворе говорили, что у тебя огромный потенциал.

— Я — принцесса, Рай, — она усмехнулась, — представляешь, сколько других аристократов пожелают заполучить меня как магического партнёра? И как невесту, естественно. Поскольку брат — кронпринц, отец позволил мне забросить обучение и уйти в стезю воинов. Я хочу защитить Алеана, я хочу защитить тебя, а если меня удачно выдадут замуж, как я смогу это сделать? А кому нужна та, кто не закончила обучение даже по основному направлению? Давай не будем об этом. Ты обязательно станешь талантливым магом, как и Алеан. А пока…

Принцесса приблизилась к многострадальному стеллажу, достав несколько книг.

— Эти будут для тебя максимально интересными сейчас. А завтра попробуем медитации, которые в будущем помогут тебе с контролем. А когда проснётся твой дар, мы покажем тебе несколько фокусов.

***

Но счастливое детство оборвалось, толком не успев начаться: через два года король развязал очередную войну, но в этот раз в поход отправился не один, а взяв с собой старшего сына. Война обещала быть короткой, но что-то в сердце маленького полукровки всё равно боялось того, что Алеан уезжал.

Райвер в последний раз посмотрел на отъезжающих от дворца воинов, в глазах его отразилась вселенская грусть. На душе осталось неприятное ощущение. Алеан помахал ему рукой на прощание и галопом отправился вперёд с ещё несколькими воинами, которым было поручено проверять безопасность выбранной дороги.

— Они скоро вернутся, Рай, не успеешь соскучиться, — Лиса снова потрепала его волосы и взяла за руку, — идём. Думаю, никто не будет против, если я расскажу тебе что-нибудь ещё из теории магии и, может, покажу что-то без Алеана.

Райверу было восемь, когда он, не зная слова «любить», понял смысл «боготворить». Он вновь посмотрел на сестру, осознавая, что не испытывает к ней ничего подобного, что чувствовал к брату.

— Возвращайся, Алеан… Поскорее, — прошептал он, а эльф, почти скрывшийся из виду резко обернулся, на его губах отразилась улыбка. Он будто бы услышал. —Я буду ждать тебя. Столько, сколько потребуется.

***

Миранда оборвала контакт. Что-то внутри неё желало спросить это у полукровки до того, как она увидит это сама. Она слишком хорошо знала ощущение, которое возникало в душе, когда кто-то из семьи уходил на войну. Ей не нравилась эта схожесть с Райвером.

— И что же случилось дальше? — она прикрыла глаза, пытаясь побороть головную боль.

— То, чего мы ожидали меньше всего, но где-то глубоко в душе боялись, — Райвер усмехнулся, — ни отец, ни Райвер не вернулись домой.


	3. О потерях и возвращениях

_**Жизнь забрала у нас слишком много.  
**_  
Война. Миранда хорошо знала, что это такое. Она помнила, как больно ей было, когда брат уходил на войну. Она была старше Райвера, когда Каян в первый раз ушёл сражаться, но всё равно это оказалось для неё ударом: особенно с учётом смерти Миралин (пускай сам Каян и не был в ней виноват). Миранда глубоко вздохнула, с трудом сохранив лицо.

***

Рай не плакал. Райвер никогда не плакал, не позволял дать себе расслабиться. Лисанна научила, как должен держать себя аристократ, и мальчик всегда исполнял наставления сестры. Сжимал зубы, руки, оставляя на светлой коже следы ногтей; в кровь искусывал тонкими клыками губы, ощущая металлический привкус вперемешку с горечью чего-то ещё, содержавшегося в крови. Рай делал всё, чтобы не плакать и не проявлять слабину. Успешно справлялся — до одного момента. До одного страшного и болезненного события, полностью перевернувшего его жизнь.

Весна только-только входила в силу, наполняя лес, принадлежавший светлым эльфам, жизнью. На деревьях появлялись первые зелёные листики, везде ощущался аромат ранних цветов. Именно в это время, приносящее надежду и новую жизнь, страшная весть настигла королевскую семью.

Ни король, ни принц не возвратились из последнего боевого похода. Отца убили; его обезглавленное, обожжённое тело бросили на растерзание падальщикам; кровь его пошла на зелья, а оставшиеся кости и куски плоти — на амулеты и трофеи. То немногое, что впоследствии осталось лежать на проклятой ритуальной магией земле, вражеский клан не счёл нужным захоронить.

Судьба кронпринца осталась неизвестной: при дворе ходило множество слухов, один хуже другого. сбежал, струсив, и прятался теперь где-то на окраине материка, скитаясь и выживая на осколках разрушенной предательством ауры. Взят в плен и теперь подвергается пыткам ещё более жутким, что выпали на долю мёртвого эльфийского короля — среди свиты шепотками-насмешками витали слухи об изнасиловании захваченного принца, лишённого не только свободы, но и рассудка, и чести. Погиб — просто пал жертвой чужой силы, пропитал кровью отравленную землю и переродился, а может, просто растворился в бесконечном эфире, чтобы дать жизнь чему-то новому, большему, лучшему.

Райвер хорошо помнил день отъезда: прощание врезалось в память калёным железом. Лисанна обещала, что отец и брат возвратятся быстро, Рай даже соскучиться не успеет. И мальчик верил. Верил и слушал рассказы старшей сестры о магии, прилежно осваивая теорию и практикуя самоконтроль. Он с нетерпением ожидал проявления собственного дара, чтобы стать лучше, быть достойным внимания Алеана.

«Я хочу быть таким же сильным, как ты и, Алеан», — лучезарно улыбался маленький мальчик, ещё не познавший истинной боли, настоящей потери. Именно это он хотел сказать брату, как только они вновь встретятся и изумрудные глаза вновь мягко улыбнутся ему.

Под патронажем Лисанны он даже оскорблений и слухов в свою сторону практически не слышал. Стоило кому-то из фаворитов или мелких аристократов неосторожно бросить слово «выродок» в сторону младшего брата, как юная защитница леса аккуратно напоминала им, как легко придворному потерять своё положение. Тех, кто не понимал с первого раза, в дальнейшем ждали совсем иные объяснения, но солнечная и лучезарная Лисанна, конечно, не сообщала о своих методах брату.

Лисанна обещала скорое возвращение, которому не суждено было сбыться. Минуло два года ожиданий, мечтаний о встрече и тренировок. Фантазий, разбившихся в один миг, от единственной, до одури жуткой вести.

Два года успешных сражений за крупную, наполненную эфиром и священными деревьями территорию обратились прахом в секунды. Никто из светлых эльфов и представить не смел, что представители их расы рискнут и добровольно пойдут на сделку с Хаосом. Клан Сантор принёс эту жертву, чтобы спасти себя от насильственного объединения с родом Эймер. Спасли и обрекли — как самих себя, так и других.

— Моя госпожа… — слуга ворвался в малую столовую, когда королевская семья вместе с несколькими фаворитами Аллеты заканчивала утреннюю трапезу. От гонца, загнанного, испуганного, окровавленного, пахло страхом и магией.

— Что случилось? — королева сохраняла спокойствие, хотя Райвер ощутил, как напрягся каждый её мускул, а воздух вокруг словно бы накалился.

— Моя госпожа, — с трудом произнёс гонец, — король мёртв, наши войска пали, а принц Алеан исчез. Наши маги пытаются отыскать его, но пока что всё тщетно, его магического следа будто бы не существует больше. Мы делаем всё, что возможно, но…

Гонец на мгновение поднял взгляд, наполненный ужасом, чтобы сразу же его опустить. Даже без него было понятно — с Алеаном случилось что-то по-настоящему ужасное.

Лисанна сжала руку Райвера под столом. Он видел, как она кусала губы, как стали влажными её сапфировые глаза. Второй рукой она легко смахнула прозрачные капли; лицо её приобрело абсолютную отрешённость, словно мысли девушки находились где-то очень и очень далеко. На плечах юноша ощутил тепло. Её магия окружала его, незаметно успокаивая. Это всё, что она могла сделать в тот момент.

Рай не верил. Рай просто не мог в это поверить. Брат не мог погибнуть. Брат обещал вернуться. Лисанна обещала, что брат вернётся. Душа бастарда металась, пытаясь спастись от острых шипов боли, впивавшихся в неё, без жалости рвущих.

Аллета поднялась из-за стола; принцесса с бастардом видели, как дрожали её руки. Всегда выверенная и гордая осанка на доли секунды тоже дрогнула.

— Прочь! — резко рявкнула королева на всю столовую. — Все!

Истерику королевы запомнили лишь повреждённые магией стены и колонны.

***

Лисанна всё также держала его руку в своей, осторожно поглаживая; она продолжала накрывать младшего брата тонким плащом своей собственной силы.

— Лисанна… — прошептал десятилетний мальчик, чей мир разлетелся в дребезги в один миг. — Алеан… Он мёртв?

Лисанна вздрогнула от вопроса, как будто от пощёчины.

— Нет, — её голос изломался, дрожал, как бы она ни старалась, — мы не знаем, что случилось, но я уверена… Алеан обязательно вернётся. Он сильный.

Лисанна держалась из последних сил, стараясь убедить младшего брата, но сама не верила в собственные слова.

— Он сильный, — повторила она тихо, чувствуя, как по щекам скатываются слёзы, — он обязательно вернётся.

— Лисанна, — Райвер прижался к сестре, пытаясь успокоить её, мягко касался чужой спины своими маленькими руками, — сестрёнка…

— Всё хорошо, — Лисанна вновь смахнула слёзы, — прости, Рай, немного не сдержала эмоции. Он жив. Я верю.

— Сестрица, — бастард не отпускал сестру из объятий, — я сделаю всё для того, чтобы Алеан вернулся. Обещаю. Только не плачь, Лисанна. Я верну его, обещаю.

Лисанна с трудом улыбнулась, пальцами перебирая его тёмные пряди.

— Рай… — конечно, Лисанна понимала, что маленький ребёнок не сможет ничего сделать. Но Райвер принял своё обещание всерьёз, собираясь приложить все усилия, чтобы спасти брата. Сердце ребёнка сжималось от боли и страха. — Солнышко моё.

Она вновь улыбнулась, но уже менее вымучено.

— Спасибо, — прошептала она, — пойдём. Я отведу тебя в твою комнату.

***

Оставшись в одиночестве, маленький бастард осел на пол, дрожа.

— Алеан… братик… я… вернись… — шептал дракон, руками стирая непрекращающиеся слёзы. — Пожалуйста… ты нужен Лисанне. Ты нужен мне… пожалуйста.

У него не было ни силы, ни власти, чтобы что-то сделать. Он обещал Лисанне, что сделает всё для возвращения Алеана, но… Даже десятилетний мальчишка понимал, что здесь он бессилен. Пройдут годы, прежде чем Райвер действительно сможет что-то сделать для поиска и возвращения брата. Но… будет ли Алеан ещё жив?

Собственная беспомощность сжала его сердце сильнее.

— Алеан…

Его колотило истерикой несколько часов, пока не закончились силы, пока не закончились слёзы.

— Я люблю тебя… — прошептал бастард, засыпая на полу.

***

Миранда задрожала, выныривая из чужого сознания. Было больно. Эмоции бастарда оказались слишком яркими. Или, может быть, дело было в том, что Миранда как никто другой понимала их. Она словно бы вернулась в тот день, когда умерла Миралин; чужие эмоции сорвали её контроль. Они всё ещё держались за руки, и воспоминания медиума хлынули в голову бастарда.

***

Миралин и Миранда были практически неотличимыми внешне и невероятно разными внутри: по характеру, по взглядам и даже по силе. Одинаково любимые в детстве, демонессы разожгли искры внутри себя в ночь своего восемнадцатилетия.

Искра, разгоревшаяся в Миралин, избрала для себя боевую магию, как и когда-то давно искры их матери и старшего брата. Но для Миранды была уготована иная судьба. Она стала проводником между мёртвыми и живыми, тем самым прокляв саму себя.

Дар медиума медленно уничтожал демонов изнутри. В древних легендах рассказывалось, что одна из создательниц Виртера видела в демонах лишь зло, не способное ни к какой другой магии, кроме разрушающей. После того как в одну из войн демоны уничтожили несколько её созданий, демиург прокляла детей огня. Все, кто рождался с даром небоевой магии, медленно умирали, уничтожая себя изнутри. В ночь восемнадцатилетия Миранды её жизнь, которая только должна была начаться, обрела свой медленный и болезненный конец.

По территории Тримор медленно расползались слухи, и жизнь одной из наследных принцесс медленно, но неумолимо переменилась. Если раньше обеих наследниц престола Тримор любили в равной степени, то с пробуждением искры всё внимание перешло только к Миралин. Их мать словно бы забыла о существовании второй дочери. Лишь только старший брат поддерживал её: он подарил Миранде духа-хранителя и обещал, что они обязательно найдут способ сохранить её жизнь. Но вскоре Каян отправился на войну, и Миранда осталась совсем одна.

Ей не осталось ничего, кроме как пытаться учиться контролировать свой дар самой. На долгое время её единственным собеседником и другом стал дух-хранитель.

— Я ошибка, — пепельные глаза в отражении смотрели с ненавистью.

— Моя госпожа… — тихим шёпотом позвал хранитель. — Вы…

— Замолчи, — резко и холодно одёрнула она хранителя.

Судьба Миранды сильно напоминала историю Райвера (порой — слишком сильно), но нашлись в них и существенные различия. У принцессы демонов никогда не было человека, который годы напролёт убеждал бы её в том, что она заслуживает лучшего, что она достойна хорошей жизни, что она ценна и важна — и поэтому жизнь Миранды медленно и необратимо превратилась в борьбу: за внимание, за силу, за право существовать — за всё.

Семь лет спустя Миралин погибла на глазах Миранды.

С той самой ночи, когда сёстры пробудили свои искры, они практически не общались: Миралин осваивала боевую магию, готовилась однажды сменить мать на троне; Миранда же тренировалась, любой ценой доставала любую информацию о медиумах и училась сражаться на мечах. Их пути сходились на балах и приёмах, которые проводила королева, но даже там когда-то так близкие друг другу сёстры обменивались лишь холодными фразами, необходимыми по правилам этикета.

В ту ночь в комнату Миранды постучался слуга.

— Прошу прощения, принцесса, — склонился демон, — но Её высочество Миралин желает вас видеть.

На мгновение Миранда забыла, как дышать. Спустя столько лет сестра наконец-то позвала её для разговора. Где-то глубоко в сердце загорелся крохотный огонёк надежды, которому суждено было умереть.

Покои Миралин больше напоминали библиотеку с полем для экспериментов, чем спальню. Миранда замерла на мгновение, прежде чем сделала шаг через порог. Она волновалась.

— Принцесса Миралин, — поклонилась Миранда, — вы звали меня?

— Миранда, — сестра улыбнулась, отрываясь от книги, — отбрось этот этикет. Не нужно. Я так устала от него за эти семь лет, ты не представляешь.

Мгновением спустя Миранда оказалась в крепких и тёплых объятиях сестры.

— Я так скучала по тебе, сестрёнка, — невольно сорвалось с губ Миранды.

— Я тоже, милая, я тоже. Мне так жаль, что твой дар стал стеной между нами, но все эти годы я искала способ всё исправить. И, кажется, нашла его.

— Исправить? — Миранда отпрянула, удивлённо заглядывая в глаза сестры.

— Именно, — Миралин продолжала улыбаться, — ответ все эти годы был так прост. Ты ведь слышала о магии хаоса, сестрёнка?

— Хаос? — удивление нарастало с каждым мгновением. Пускай многие считали демонов подлыми существами без капли чести или принципов, сами дети огня чётко следовали правилу: магия Хаоса под строгим запретом. Хаоты — отступники и предатели, которые должны быть уничтожены. — Миралин, это запрещено. История с «Тёмной звездой» развязала войну, как после неё ты можешь предлагать мне _это_?

— Но она — выход! Единственный способ спасти твою жизнь и вернуть всё на свои места! Даже лучше! Мы будем сильнее! Мы станем самыми сильными королевами среди демонов! Среди всего Виртера!

Глаза Миралин сверкали безумием и жаждой власти.

— Миралин, — Миранда сделала шаг назад, мысленно призывая хранителя, — я не хочу этого. Я не хочу.

— Ты не понимаешь, Мира, — Миралин, наоборот, шагнула к сестре, — но ты обязательно поймёшь. Сейчас мне не нужно твоё разрешение — лишь твоя кровь.

Миралин резко схватила сестру за руку, полоснув спрятанным в рукаве кинжалом: капля крови упала на пол, исписанный символами. А дальше Миранда помнила лишь тьму, полностью покрывшую комнату, которая несколькими секундами спустя обратилась огнём. И крик сестры. В пламени горела Миралин, тянула свои руки к сестре и кричала:

— Мира! Помоги! Всё должно было быть не так! Мира! Помоги!

Но было слишком поздно.

Когда Миранда пришла в себя, тело Миралин лежало на полу без дыхания. Демонесса упала на колени рядом с сестрой, раскидывая магическую сеть заклинаний, пытаясь призвать душу, вернуть её обратно в тело, пока после смерти не прошло много времени.

— Вернись! Именем Тримор я заклинаю тебя, вернись! — Миранда переходила с шёпота на крик и обратно. Но никто не отзывался. Некому было отзываться. Пламя, окутавшее Миралин, уничтожило её душу, лишив как жизни, так и права перерождения. — Миралин…

Всё всплывало в её памяти рваными отрывками. Она помнила, как кричала, когда душа сестры не отозвалась, а в следующий момент оказалась в руках одного из стражников. Помнила испуганное лицо матери, явившейся самолично, слышала её крик. И тихое, полное ненависти: «Это ты виновата. Ты».

Тело Миралин похоронили в семейном склепе Тримор на следующую ночь, а после королева заперлась в своих покоях, никого не принимая, не забирая еду, оставленную слугами.

«Это ты виновата. Ты», — эхом раздавалось в голове Миранды всю неделю, пока королева не вернулась к подданным. Принцесса проводила часы на полу у покоев матери, ожидая её ответа.

— Мама… — первое, что произнесла принцесса, когда двери покоев наконец-то распахнулись. — Мама… Я не хотела смерти Миралин. Я не хотела…

— Доченька, — королева улыбалась ей, — о чём ты? Умерла Миранда. Ты моя дочь, Миралин, осталась жива. Позор нашей семьи, наше проклятие уничтожило себя, как это и должно было случиться.

***

Миранда вырвалась из собственных воспоминаний, оттолкнув бастарда. Она не должна была потерять контроль! Он не должен был видеть её прошлое! Она дрожала.

— Леди Тримор! — Райвер, едва пришедший в себя от увиденного, шагнул к ней, инстинктивно пытаясь успокоить демонессу.

— Не подходи! — в дрожащей руке сверкнул стилет. — Не подходи! Ты не должен был этого видеть!

— Я… Я знаю, каково вам.

— Ты не знаешь! Ты себе представить не можешь! — крикнула она. Ей понадобилось время, чтобы вернуть контроль как над даром, так и над собственными эмоциями. — Тебя не касается то, что ты увидел сейчас. Ты пришёл за помощью, а не для того, чтобы жалеть меня. Поэтому я всажу в тебя кинжал, если попытаешься сказать что-то поэтому поводу.

— Как пожелает госпожа, — покорно согласился бастард.

Мира дрожащими руками раздавила в пыль один из амулетов, восстанавливая силы и вновь касаясь Райвера.

— Покажи, что мне было дальше, — демонесса прикрыла глаза.

***

Свет полной луны озарял покои в ту ночь. Ночь его двадцатилетия. Ночь, когда искра дара разгорелась, освещая душу Райвера. Он проснулся в смешанных чувствах: страх, неведомый ранее восторг и дикое ощущение правильности, полноценности. Спина болела, словно изрезанная, а внутри лавой по венам растекалась сила, обволакивала тело, проникая в каждую вену, в каждую мышцу и капельку крови. Обжигала, но в этом пламени Райвер был готов сгореть. Лисанна оказалась права. Мир словно обрёл новые краски и запахи; появились детали, которые он не мог заметить ранее, но без которых всё теперь показалось бы неправильным, неполноценным, обделённым. Бастард поднялся с кровати, шатаясь; перед глазами плыло. Зрение и тело не успели адаптироваться к новому.

Рай просто не мог поверить, что эфир касался его рук и будто бы мурлыкал где-то глубоко в самой сути. Сначала резко и рвано, а после нежно, доверительно.

Сколько раз его пугали тем, что дар не проявится? Лисанна не врала ему. Но подслушанные им слова касались не только слабой и смертной расы людей. Он сам отыскал множество историй о смешиваниях крови, которые заканчивались тем, что отпрыски таких связей жили долго, но прикоснуться к силе не могли никогда, становились как люди. Только очень долгоживущие.

Не быть магом в семье, где колдовать умели все — страшно, больно. Это большой позор, ведь сама магия отрекалась от осквернённого создания, отрицая необходимость и правильность его существования.

Его пугали шепотками, откровенно пускали слухи. Однажды он услышал, что его мать была из тех, кому эфир не поддался, а её ублюдок перенял и это вместе с резкими чертами и дерзким характером.

Юноша не выдерживал и готовился, не обретя дар, опустить руки и навечно покинуть светлый лес на радость королеве Аллете. Она прекрасно видела травлю, что разгоралась по отношению к бастарду, а после смерти мужа даже поддерживала её всё больше — естественно, не в открытой форме, не напрямую, просто закрывала глаза на едкие комментарии и шутки, а некоторые даже поощряла довольной улыбкой — с каждым годом всё больше и больше. Он не был нужен ей, он мешался, напоминал о муже и о том, что мёртвый король привязался к другой женщине, раз решил притащить в королевскую семью бастарда.

Лисанна на несколько месяцев покинула лес по приказу королевы, и Райвер больше никому не был нужен, остался в одиночестве, поглощённый собственной болезненной любовью, утратой и одиночеством. Но все страхи растворились при свете полной луны. Он изменился. Райвер смотрел в зеркало и не верил своим глазам. Эфир изменил его внутри, менял и снаружи.

Отражение изменилось — не кардинально, но теперь в нём ощущалось что-то новое. Выбившиеся из толстой косы волосы обрамляли красивое лицо с аристократическими чертами. Но самое интересное зрелище находилось на ином плане зрения — линии силы, что оплетали его тело, бережно обнимая и защищая.

— Я догадывался, что пробуждение магии не станет полным решением моих проблем, — грустно усмехнулся он. Его кровь предпочла дракона; слова отца заиграли новой краской, приобрели новые грани и оттенки.

— Так вот какой была моя мать, — ему никогда не рассказывали этого. — Впрочем, это не так уж и важно. Теперь я могу…

Сердце предательски дрогнуло, а в сознании всего на один мучительный миг блеснули изумрудные глаза и печальная улыбка. На мгновение Райвер вновь стал десятилетним мальчиком, который плакал на полу из-за потери брата.

— Я научусь магии, чтобы вернуть тебя домой, Алеан. Я знаю, что ты не погиб. Я отыщу тебя, сколько бы сил не потребовалось.

Под светом полной луны бастард принял для себя одно из самых важных решений в своей жизни. Под светом полной луны Райвер понял, как сильно желал семью и любовь. Но у желания этого словно не имелось и шанса на исполнение. Райвер закрыл глаза. Надвигались тяжёлые времена обучения, но в ту ночь ему наконец-то стало хорошо и спокойно. Хотя бы ненадолго.

***

Он стоял посреди тронного зала, не в силах ни на мгновение отвести взгляд, не в силах даже вздохнуть. Сидевший на троне принц казался призраком, сном и давно забытой фантазией. Его лёгкая улыбка сдавливала глотку, а тяжёлый взгляд изумрудных глаз выворачивал наизнанку, всматривался в душу. На несколько мгновений Райвер вновь ощутил себя тем ребёнком, что провожал старшего брата на войну. Только теперь встречал. Он не верил; надежда практически покинула его, чувства внутри покрылись тонкой коркой льда и ментальных блоков, мгновенно рухнувших под его взглядом. После стольких лет и всех слухов бастард просто не мог заставить окончательно уверовать, что сидящий на троне — его старший единокровный брат. Он действительно возвратился домой. Это не было сном.

— Алеан, — прошептал он с трудом, едва не рухнув на колени, — ты вернулся. Ты жив.

Хотел бы Рай сказать, что брат ни капли не изменился за пролетевшее время, но жизнь изрядно потрепала кронпринца. В изумрудных глазах мелькала весьма заметная усталость и изломанность, волосы будто бы ещё больше посветлели, словно от седины, а силовые линии во многих местах были будто склеенными, где-то вовсе оборванными.

«Что с тобой случилось, брат? Кто посмел сотворить с тобой такое? И кто смог?» — в голове шумели тысячи вопросов, но ни один из них так и не сорвался с уст. Силы находились лишь на то, чтобы шептать удивлённо с оттенком безумного восторга.

— Ты жив. Ты вернулся, — пытаясь убедить самого себя, повторял он.

«Ты вернулся ко мне, — звучало между вопросами в голове. Сердце замерло на мгновение. Он не мог отвести взгляда. — Нет, не ко мне. Ты вернулся в семью. Ты не принадлежал и не принадлежишь мне, но я так счастлив, что ты вернулся. Неужели это не сон?»

— Лорд Райвер, что вы себе позволяете? — холодный голос королевы отрезвил, вернул в реальность. Как и тогда, Райвер видел перед собой лишь Алеана. Взрослого. Красивого. Любимого. Любимого? Бастард не знал, что такое любить, а главное, быть любимым. Он зависел от Алеана, нуждался в нём, боготворил, но жёсткий, требовательный голос, пропитанный ненавистью и отвращением к ублюдку, вырвал его из пучины мыслей, напомнил, что тронный зал наполнен подданными, слугами и гостями.

— Прошу простить моё поведение. — Райвер поклонился. — Принц Алеан, я рад, что Вы возвратились домой после стольких лет в добром здравии.

Это не то, что он хотел сказать и сделать. Если бы они оказались наедине, то Райвер обнял бы брата, рассказал бы о том, как было больно жить без него, как он боялся, что Алеан умер. Он хотел спросить о том, что случилось десять лет назад, где брат находился столько времени. Чтобы брат сказал, что Рай может вернуться из своей ссылки на юг, названной обучением, и остаться. Остаться рядом с ним, быть его партнёром по магии, ведь Рай — боевик и ментальный манипулятор, пускай всего лишь четвёртой ступени. Но всё это могло быть высказано лишь в личной беседе, когда рядом более никого. Именно о ней он молил великую Тьму — Свет его никогда не слышал.

— Лорд Райвер, — Алеан улыбнулся, — благодарю вас. Я рад видеть вас и то, как вы изменились за минувшее время. В лучшую сторону, несомненно. Кровь вашей матери сделала вас невероятно прекрасным и сильным юношей. Также я слышал, насколько сильным магом вы стали. Ваши отец и мать гордились бы вами.

Райвер, хоть и слабо владел эмпатией, но ощутил недовольство и злобу Аллеты. Неприязнь к бастарду не исчезла за период, пока он был в ссылке на обучении. Не исчезла бы никогда.

— Надолго ли вы возвратились в светлый лес из своего южного странствия, Лорд Райвер? — стандартные вопросы из правил этикета, но он хотел думать, что брату действительно интересна его судьба и планы.

«Ты хотел сказать «из своей ссылки», брат? Она обратила мою мечту в заключение. Я стал лучшим, чтобы найти тебя, чтобы вырваться с Юга. Стать свободным. Ты ведь знаешь, одно слово. Одно твоё слово, и я смогу остаться, ведь учителей других народов нередко приглашают на территорию. Но Аллета так мечтала от меня избавиться. Попроси меня остаться. Прикажи мне остаться. Прошу».

— Несколько дней, может быть, неделя, Ваше Высочество. Королева Аллета говорила о бале в честь вашего возвращения, на котором будет присутствовать леди Лисанна. Я бы очень хотел повидаться с се… ней, а после мы с учителем покинем территорию священного леса клана Эймер, — назвать Лису сестрой при всех оказалось непозволительной роскошью.

Райверу показалось, что после ответа лицо Алеана изменилось, черты его будто бы наполнились чем-то, напоминавшим грусть, но бастард моментально откинул эту абсолютно бредовую мысль. Это всего лишь разум выдавал желаемое за действительное.

— Лорд Райвер, я могу рассчитывать на приватную беседу через несколько часов? — Райвер не знал, от чего мороз пробежал по коже. От слов или от того, как они были произнесены?

— Да, Ваше Высочество. Если Вы желаете поговорить со мной с глазу на глаз, я не смею вам отказать, — кажется, голос бастарда предательски дрогнул, показал нетерпение и желание, даже страх, что давно был спрятан глубоко внутри.

— Прекрасно, после приёма слуги проведут вас. Ступайте, насладитесь банкетом и вечером, — Алеан легко кивнул, жестом дав понять, что бастард свободен.

Райвер поклонился и исчез из виду, скрывшись в толпе аристократов. Среди представителей светского общества послышались недовольные шепотки. Принц уделил бастарду поразительно много времени. Конечно же, ни для кого не являлось секретом их родство, вот только к концу вечера поползли слухи, что у только что возвратившегося принца появился новый фаворит. Они практически моментально наполнились грязью и предположениями о порочной связи двух магов.

— Вы ведь помните, какие истерики закатывал мальчик, когда принц пропал? Я сама не видела, но слуги говорили, что он знатно пошумел тогда, — послышался сбоку от Райвера мелодичный женский голос, напоминавший звон весенней капели.

— Лисанна же, вроде, выдрессировала этого нелюдимого бастарда, — возразила другая.

— В нём драконья кровь, — усмехнулась третья, — таких не укротишь. Разве что на короткой цепи, с ошейником с шипами вовнутрь держать возле трона.

— А разве наш принц этого не делает? Дамы, вы видели, как бастард смотрит на него? Если бы мой родственник смотрел на меня так, я бы задумалась, — едкая усмешка в её голосе, красивая улыбка на лице. Райверу на миг захотелось стереть и то, и то. Сжать горло, уничтожить ту, что посмела оскорбить. Не его. Брата.

— Хм… А ведь он мог бы это использовать в своих целях, только представьте, леди. Верный цепной пёс подле трона с влюблёнными глазами, готовый разорвать любого по щелчку пальцев. Вы же слышали? У ублюдка совсем недавно проявился дар, а он уже четвёртый уровень боевой магии осваивает да контроль разума практиковать пытается. Плюс ко всему, драконы чертовски хороши в постели, а разговоры про изменившиеся пристрастия принца после плена… Кто их не слышал? Сомневаюсь, что всё из этого неправда, — одна засмеялась, а другие подхватили. Внутри Райвера закипала ярость, которую он с трудом сдерживал.

— Ты бы осторожнее со словами, Ири. Покровительство покровительством, но ты, в отличие от нас, член гильдии магов. Несмотря на принадлежность к королевскому двору, бастард вполне может вызвать тебя на дуэль. А он действительно мощный в бою. Видела я их бой с учителем. Завораживает, — комплимент, пускай и весьма сомнительный, дался ей тяжело.

Они знали, что он их слышит. Более того, они хотели, чтобы он слышал. Ударить как можно больнее, растоптать того, кто слабее, ниже их. Райвер молчал. Он действительно мог вызвать Ири на дуэль: после занятий с Серианом у него имелись неплохие шансы и предпосылки к победе. А дуэль могла быть смертельной. Но благосклонность королевского двора давала чародейке некоторую защиту, о которой она, возможно, даже не догадывалась. Поэтому Райверу оставалось терпеть и мечтать. Ему хотелось верить, что Алеан даст ему шанс остаться.

Он внимательно слушал чужие слова — не только три фаворитки в тот вечер говорили о влюблённости Райвера. Со всех сторон раздавались оскорбительные фразы, строились сомнительные теории о романе принца и бастарда. Откуда-то послышалось, что принц приехал в лес не один, и это заставило Рая дрогнуть. Часы до разговора с Алеаном стали для Райвера самыми волнительными.

***

Гости из тронного зала вскоре переместились в банкетную столовую, и кнронпринцу наконец удалось остаться наедине со своими мыслями. Всё изменилось. Алеану требовалось время для того, чтобы вновь привыкнуть. Он сам не верил, что смог возвратиться домой живым после всего произошедшего. Про себя он отметил, что мать переделала во дворце практически всё: стёрла то, что напоминало о прошлом. Он горько усмехнулся. Да. То, что случилось с ним и отцом… страшно. Но неужели именно она предпочла забыть, стерев всю боль вместе с ними? Лисанна говорила, что они потратили много сил на поиски брата. Вот только на душе остался какой-то горький осадок, и принц сам не знал, откуда.

Тронный зал всегда ослеплял сиянием, но теперь казалось, что свет стал ещё ярче — если это вообще возможно. Когда первый правитель клана строил родовой замок, он не скупился на материалы и деньги. По его задумке стены и пол сделали из огромных изумрудов, искусно огранённых лучшими мастерами того времени. Глава клана лично проверял подлинность каждого камня. Тех, кто пытался вручить ему подделку, убивали на месте… Ничего от этого не осталось. Изумруды поселились в королевской сокровищнице, стеклянный потолок сменился холодным мрамором.

«Потому что изумруды напоминали наши глаза», — грустно подумал принц.

Возле трона, отделанного бирюзой, стоял пьедестал с золотой короной, украшенной разноцветными самоцветами. Он взял её в руки. Тяжёлая и массивная, как и груз ответственности, который прилагался к ней.

— Примеряешь корону? — послышался чужой голос, а за ним приближающиеся шаги. — А говорил ведь, что не хочешь становиться правителем. Стоило мне отлучиться по делам, а ты уже так активно готовишься к царствованию.

Принцу не требовалось оборачиваться, чтобы угадать выражение лица пришедшего. Дьявольская усмешка играла на губах, а чертята плясали в грязно-жёлтых ониксовых глазах. На душе резко стало легче. По телу прокатилось приятное тепло, чужие силовые линии оплели его, будто бы обнимая. Эйрор. Его партнёр по магии. Самый близкий друг. Возлюбленный. Больше, чем напарник. Больше, чем друг. Больше, чем любовник. Их души сплетались в единое целое, благословленные и проклятые древней магией. Связь, что не разорвать никогда, ни одним известным способом.

— С каких пор делами называется совращение местных аристократок? — устало улыбнулся Алеан, оборачиваясь. — Аристократов, впрочем, тоже.

— Ревнуешь? — губы дракона растянулись в улыбке, обнажив тонкие клыки.

— Ни капли, но я бы на твоём месте был несколько осторожнее с маркизой де Кальмен. Та в алом платье с пышной грудью. Её супруг крайне влиятельный и ревнивый маркиз одного из союзных кланов. Если он захочет мстить за то, что ты надругался над его возлюбленной, боюсь, даже моя протекция не спасёт, — принц пожал плечами.

— Будущий король не сможет защитить своего жениха от какого-то маркиза? — бровь собеседника вопросительно изогнулась.

— Бери немного выше, Эйрор. Не «не сможет», а не захочет, — Алеан упорно делал вид, что злился, но лукавые изумрудные глаза выдавали его своей теплотой, в них читалась улыбка.

— Всё же ревнуешь, — дракон сделал ещё несколько шагов к трону.

— Ни капли. Просто предупреждаю, — принц вернул корону, которая не так давно принадлежала отцу, а вскоре должна была перейти в его распоряжение, на постамент.

— А я вот ревную, — эльфу на мгновение почудилось, что Эйрор мурлыкнул. — Кто был тот мальчик, с которым ты так долго любезничал? Вы как-то слишком долго и тихо вели светскую беседу, воздух так и отдавал пологом невнимания.

Алеан рассмеялся, сам приблизившись к собеседнику, легко коснулся плеча.

— Тебе кажется, Эйрор. Или сбилось чутьё после полугода без битв. Не было никакого полога, да и говорили мы достаточно громко для норм этикета. Просто, возможно, чей-то драконий слух не желал слышать? — принц обнял возлюбленного, проводя рукой по тёмно-синей щёлковой рубашке. Голос Алеана резко стал серьёзнее, да и тело напряглось, будто бы превратилось в один сплошной оголённый нерв, ответ выдался односложным и напряжённым. — Райвер дер Эймер.

— Стоп. Эймер? — удивился Эйрор. — Это же твой клан, но у вас приставка Де… Стоп! Это тот самый Райвер, которого твой отец принял в семью?!

— Да, хоть он заметно и повзрослел, и изменился, — кивнул эльф, погрустнев.

— Он не напоминает эльфа. Ни внешне, ни магически. Какая вторая его Суть, что перекрыла вашу кровь? От вас обычно «разит» на тысячи километров вперёд, — сказать, что Эйрор оказался шокированным, не сказать ровным счётом ничего.

— Ещё одно оскорбление в сторону благородной эльфийской крови… — принц осёкся. — Я очень рад, что ты пытаешься заставить меня улыбнуться. Мне хочется верить, что ты сейчас пытаешься шутить, а не плюёшься навязанными твоей семьёй стереотипами иначе я начну говорить, что все драконы — безумные создания, помешанные на сексе. Впрочем, ты действительно подтверждение этого мифа.

— Да, я пытался заставить тебя улыбнуться. Пока ты, высокомерный аристократ, помешанный на чистоте крови, не оскорбил меня, сотканное из чистой нетронутой пороком магии огня существо, — Эйрор упорно делал вид, что смертельно обижен.

Они рассмеялись. Горький осадок, что остался у принца от размышлений об его долгом отсутствии и поступках королевы Аллеты, окончательно исчез.

— И всё же, Алеан, что у него за Суть такая? Она кажется мне чем-то до одури знакомым, на мгновение я даже задумался о том, что он один из наших, но я не знаю ни один клан с подобной энергией, столько намешанного, — смех смехом, а к теме пришлось возвратиться, хоть и было заметно, что для Алеана она не легка.

— От части он действительно «из ваших». Его мать — драконесса. Светлая кровь в нём попросту отравлена, как сказала бы моя дорогая родительница. Впрочем, ты не совсем прав. У него есть толика внешности эльфов, которая подчёркивает красоту огненных народов.

— О чём вы так долго беседовали? — нахмурился Эйрор. Он не ревновал, просто переживал, пытаясь скрыть это чем-то показушным и вычурным. — Я не подслушивал разговор, но ты действительно уделил ему намного больше внимания. Это заметила вся паучья свита, все косточки вам перемыла.

— Толком ни о чём, обмен сухими аристократическими любезностями под злые взгляды моей матери. Я попросил его встретиться со мной после банкета. Его обсуждали? Но как ты знаешь, что сплетничали, но не знаешь, кто он? — не попытка поймать на лжи, чистое любопытство и непонимание.

— Я не слушал. Ты стал забывать теорию, Ал, драконы — не только обладатели хорошего слуха, у нас ещё и мощная эмпатия. Их ненависть, зависть и злоба буквально пропитала весь зал. Не знаю, как _ты_ это не почувствовал, — он вспомнил ощущения, что остались после эмоций гостей, и его передернуло. Словно грязью окатили.

Эльф прижался к Эйрору как можно крепче; тот не сразу понял, чем вызван резкий приступ нежности, но сильная рука привычно зарылась в белые волосы, руша сложную причёску.

— Что ты хочешь с ним обсудить, Алеан? Я не понимаю. Я ничего не имею против этого мальчишки, но в твоей семье вроде бы не очень хорошо относятся к бастардам. Почему ты так… цепляешься за этого Райвера и боишься за него. Почему?

Алеан закусил губу. Он не любил говорить о том, что было до плена. Не хотел вспоминать те дни, когда мог просыпаться не от кошмаров. Даже с Эйрором, который фактически вернул ему веру в себя и желание жить. Даже осколки воспоминаний причиняли боль. В том числе и потому, что принц осознавал, как ошибся — и чего стоила эта ошибка. Если бы Алеан не отправился вместе с отцом в этот ненужный военный поход, то смог бы изменить мнение большей части королевской свиты и фаворитов о бастарде. Детство Райвера стало бы много-много легче. Всё могло быть иначе. Ему просто стоило сказать «нет», а не загордиться освоенными за крепкими стенами замка высшими заклинаниями, которые в реальном бою ему даже не дали использовать. Всё могло быть иначе. Он так хотел, чтобы всё было иначе. Это сжирало его изнутри.

— Алеан… — тело принца дрогнуло от обращения, — снова воспоминания?

— Да… — с трудом прошептал он, сжимая складки рубашки возлюбленного, — тени прошлого дают о себе знать. Дай мне пару мгновений. Не отпускай меня, пожалуйста.

«Никогда. Ты же знаешь», — но Эйрор не раскрыл рта, лишь крепче прижал эльфа к себе, перенимая часть боли. Драконы не умели лечить душевные раны, но глушить ноющие шрамы и открывшиеся стигматы воспоминаний могли. Это единственное, что мог сделать Эйрор для Алеана: просто находиться рядом, по капле снимая тот груз, что камнем висел на его душе. Это казалось чертовски малым, но этого было более чем достаточно.

— Спасибо, — прошло много больше пары мгновений, прежде чем Алеан оторвался от любимого. — Ты действительно хочешь это знать?

— Да, — не задумываясь, ответил дракон.

— Ну, слушай. Райвер проживал с нами в лесу практически с самого рождения. Отец привёз его после очередного военного похода, я хорошо помню этот маленький плачущий комочек с мутно-зелёными глазами. Позднее мы с Лисанной узнали, что он наш единокровный брат, рождённый от женщины из детей неба и пламени. Отец никогда не объяснял причин своих решений, поэтому мы с сестрой даже не стали пытаться расспрашивать его.

— А к какому клану она относилась? И демоны, и драконы достаточно часто принимают к себе смесков, в том числе и на правящие роли. У нас всё несколько иначе, чем у вас. Главная не кровь, что течёт в жилах, а сила, которую ты показал.

— Он ничего не рассказывал о ней, — усмехнулся Алеан, отпрянув. Тело дрожало, а ноги подкашивались. Ему стало тяжело переносить воспоминания и болезненные напоминания об ошибках. — Я полагаю, что ничего толком и не знал. Но магия связала их обещанием, поэтому отец и привёз Рая.

— Обещания, подтверждённые магией, обычно дают лишь тем, кто очень дорог и кого безумно любят, — задумался Эйрор. — Ты уверен, что король ничего не знал об этой женщине?

— Кто из нас ещё забывает теорию, Эйр, — улыбнулся Алеан, — иногда такие клятвы дают тем, кто умирает по твоей вине. Думаю, что отыскать её уже нельзя. Когда отец при всех объявил, что бастард будет жить и учиться вместе с двумя чистокровными детьми, матушка не была в восторге, но перечить не смела. Несмотря на их весьма доверительные отношения, последнее слово всё же оставалось за ним. Она приняла его выбор, двору пришлось принять его выбор, но это не отменяло всех слухов, шепотков и насмешек, что постоянно звучали в сторону Рая.

— Но ты, как понимаю, в отличие от своей матушки, привязался? — рука нервно крутила амулет на шее. Использование эмпатии далеко не всегда отражалось положительно на нервах Эйрора — скорее, наоборот.

— Сначала не я. Лисанна, — принц устроился на полу, с грустью смотря на пустующий трон. Он ещё насидится там, пол в тот момент был куда приятнее. — Я долго шутил про то, что в её воинственной душе всё же отыскался материнский инстинкт.

Увидев насмешливый и несколько удивлённый после рассказов о сестре взгляд, принц добавил:

— Шутил я недолго. До боя, после которого я ещё долгое время лежал под обездвиживающим заклятием и извинялся, — Алеан прятал боль за смехом.

— Ей настолько нравятся извинения? — дракон позволил себе улыбку.

— Нет, ей не нравились мои формулировки, — принц потёр шею, будто бы ощутил там боль. — Прости, мне очень тяжело об этом говорить, поэтому я постоянно отвлекаюсь на какие-то сторонние детали.

— Мы можем не говорить об этом, — рука коснулась плеча, а губы — щеки. — Я хочу знать, что произошло с тобой до плена, но только тогда, когда ты сам будешь готов.

— Всё хорошо. Я должен тебе рассказать. Я хочу тебе рассказать, но мне нужно собрать силы, — он глубоко вздохнул, закрыв глаза, и продолжил, — отношение нашего клана к изменам и бастардам в целом двойственное. Как и во многих других вопросах, если ты заметил. Эльфы вообще двуличные создания, и самым ярким примером будет как раз моя мать. Она приняла решение отца, но мы с Лисой много раз слышали, как она, хоть и завуалировано, но поощряла свою свиту за разжигание ненависти в его сторону.

Алеан корил себя за то, что ничего не успел с этим сделать. Потому что уставшие янтарные глаза Райвера выдавали всю боль, что он пережил за годы без брата. Нет, за все годы своей жизни. Такой недолгой, но пропитанной страданиями и издевательствами.

— Кажется, ему было пять или шесть, когда Лиса убедила меня в том, что он не виноват в насмешках Судьбы, — Алеан говорил тихо, а каждое слово давалось с боем. — Я… Сначала, как и мать, я ненавидел его. Не только ты рос в стереотипах, Эйр, не только ты. Они долгие годы сковывали мою душу. Если бы тогда мне кто-то сказал, что я полюблю дракона и буду уважать бастарда, в котором смешалась кровь трёх народов… Я бы рассмеялся тому созданию в лицо и вызвал бы на дуэль за оскорбление благородного светлого. Но Лиса… Знаешь, она чудесная. Я очень хочу, чтобы ты с ней наконец познакомился. Она не похожа на нас. Ей всегда нравились революционные взгляды отца. Она убедила меня посмотреть на Райвера совсем иначе. Я увидел в нём не ублюдка с грязной кровью, а маленького мальчика, которого не принимает ни одна живая душа во всём мире. С тех пор он периодически посещал наши тренировки. Иногда, мы с ним беседовали, он наблюдал и принимал участие в наших уроках этикета. Конечно, большую часть времени с ним возилась Лисанна, потому что в какой-то миг Джейс стал отпускать меня только поесть и поспать. Сейчас я просто хочу наверстать упущенное. Изменить взгляды аристократии.

— Как же? — Эйрор легко поцеловал возлюбленного в висок, продолжая зарываться рукой в волосы.

— Свадьба принца эльфов на герцоге драконов уже несколько необычна, не находишь? Я хочу предложить Райверу место моего советника.

— Прекрасная идея, мой принц, — Эйрор подхватил прижавшегося к нему Алеана, в мгновение ока донеся до трона. — Я с тобой, Ал, мы переживём это вместе. Справимся с этим вместе.

Эйрор задумался на пару мгновений, продолжая держать Алеана на весу, а потом его губы растянулись в ехидной улыбке, а нечеловеческие глаза блеснули.

— Что ты задумал? — Алеан знал этот взгляд. Слишком хорошо знал.

— Вещь, о которой мечтал все годы своей жизни, — а потом практически упал на трон. Эльф оказался на его коленях.

— Эйр…

Договорить ему не дали. Поцелуй вышел смазанным, с привкусом горечи, но с каждым мигом наполнялся теплом.

«Я с тобой. Мы справимся вместе. Пока мы вдвоём, ничто не сломает нас», — именно это доносил Эйрор до своего возлюбленного через поцелуй. Руки коснулись обнаженной шеи, плавно спускаясь к парадному наряду. С пуговицами тёмно-оливкового камзола уже практически было покончено, когда откуда-то послышался недовольный голос королевы светлых эльфов.

— Алеан де Эймер, что ты себе позволяешь?! — удивление перемешалось со злобой.

— Матушка… — эльф словно телепортировался с колен дракона, а пуговицы застегнулись сами волшебным образом.

— Ваше Величество, — Эйрор поклонился королеве, как будто бы не произошло ничего сверхъестественного, — прошу прощения, что не оказал вам должного почтения ранее. Моё имя Эйрор де Айлер. Я герцог одного из кланов драконов.

«Судя по её лицу, она более чем недовольна», — мысленно «прошептал» Эйрор.

«Ну, знаешь… Она застала своего старшего сына, который, на минуточку, кронпринц благородного рода, целующимся с парнем. Она же каждый раз такое видит во дворце. Чего ей злиться?» — грусть и боль сменились сарказмом.

«Что-то тут ещё не так. Почему она смотрит на меня, будто бы я убил всю её семью?»

— Алеан, — жёстко повторила она его имя, — я жду объяснений. Почему твои волосы в таком беспорядке, одеяние испорчено, а сам ты занимался на семейной реликвии непотребствами?!

«До непотребств мы не успели дойти», — всё также мысленно усмехнулся Эйрор.

— Матушка… — Алеан на мгновение почувствовал себя человеческим подростком, застуканным на сеновале, а потом его взгляд упал на Райвера. Он словно бы был чем-то испуган или смертельно разочарован. Ранен в самое сердце. — Райвер, спасибо, что тоже пришёл. Прошу прощения, что вы застали меня в столь неподобающем для кронпринца виде, но, пожалуй, так будет даже легче всё объяснить. Я хотел дождаться появления Лисанны, но поскольку она будет здесь только в вечер бала, когда я уже сделаю официальные заявления, я расскажу только тебе и Райверу.

Оба заметно напряглись. Райвер устремил свой взгляд в пол и кусал губы, что-то внутри него будто бы разбилось.

— Объяснить что? — королева не смягчилась ни на мгновение. Не от чего было пока. Впрочем, сохранённые манеры принца её порадовали.

— Матушка, ты уже знаешь, где я провёл время после исчезновения, — он перевёл взгляд на брата, — Райвер, я томился в плену, а потом пытался вернуться домой, скрываясь о тех, кто меня похитил. Эйрор спас меня от банды, которая гонялась за мной на протяжении нескольких сезонов, а после мы ещё долго странствовали, укрываясь от преследователей. На коронации я намерен объявить, что мы планируем заключить официальный брак.

— Что?! — крик королевы в тот миг напоминал истошный вопль баньши. Впрочем, любая баньши в тот миг ей позавидовала бы.

— Что? — шёпот Райвера напомнил шелест листьев, а в янтарных глазах отразилась целая гамма боли.

В первый раз за всю жизнь бастард и королев смогли сойтись во мнении.

— Ты собираешься разделить жизнь с мужчиной?! Ещё и с драконом?! — ни о каком самоконтроле и выдержке говорить уже было нельзя. — Принцесса Агнесса ждала твоего предложения, а ты… У тебя есть долг, Алеан! У тебя есть долг перед семьёй и подданными!

— Магия уже связала нас. Я навсегда принадлежу Эйрору, — магические силовые линии стали видны обычным зрением. От одной руки тянулись к другой, оплетая плечи, тянулись к сердцам.

Королева упала в обморок.


	4. Шаг в бездну

_**Всего один шаг привёл тебя в Бездну.** _

Лисанна тяжело пережила новость об исчезновении Алеана, сложнее всего оказалось не показывать истинные эмоции, особенно при Райвере. Но силы постепенно сходили на «нет», ей нужно было место, где она могла позволить себе слабость. И Лисанна нашла.

Королева Аллета перестроила, изменила до неузнаваемости родовой замок Эймер через несколько месяцев после того, как стало ясно — ни король, ни кронпринц не вернутся в светлый лес никогда. Она хотела стереть любое напоминание, отзывающиеся тысячей клинков, раз за разом пронзающих сердце.

Изменилось всё, не тронутыми остались лишь покои кронпринца, сохранившие следы разрушений от магии Аллеты. Что-то заставило оставить комнату такой, но проход защищали несколько магических артефактов. Впрочем, никакая защита не волновала Лисанну. Ей понадобилось много времени — «Ал уничтожил бы её в мгновение» — но она всё же смогла войти. Именно там Райвер в первый раз увидел, как сестра плакала.

Разрушенные, изуродованные покои старшего брата оказались единственным местом, где Лисанна могла позволить себе слабость. Она закрывала глаза, вдыхала воздух, который словно до сих пор хранил отголоски магии брата. Лисанна практически по настоящему чувствовала, как брат касался её плеча, успокаивая.

«Я скоро вернусь, сестрица, — обещание, данное в их последний разговор. Так и не исполненное. — Вы с Райвером не успеете соскучиться. Не переживай, со мной ничего не случится».

Лисанна сидела на полу, клинок был отброшен в сторону, лицо закрывали спавшие белые пряди, плечи отрекшейся принцессы дрожали.

— Лисанна, — тихо позвал Райвер.

Сестра казалась единственной, кого не сломало исчезновение Алеана — она продолжала тренировки, улыбалась, шутила. Но она просто делала вид, что всё в порядке. Лисанна не могла позволить себе проявить слабость, оставалась сильной и защищала брата. И только в этих разрушенных покоях её истинное состояние выходило наружу.

— Вернись, — произнесла она, не услышав ни чужих шагов, ни обращения, — ты обещал, Алеан! Обещал, что скоро вернёшься! Я ведь просила не уходить!

Её голос дрожал и срывался, тело дрожало с каждой секундой лишь сильнее.

— Алеан…

Райвер не стал звать вновь, просто сделал шаг вперёд, потом второй, сокращая расстояние. Бастард медленно осел на пол рядом, обнимая сестру маленькими ещё детскими руками.  
Лисанна замерла.

— Рай… — принцесса быстро смахнула слёзы, — что случилось? Зачем ты пришёл?  
Она пыталась сделать вид, что всё в порядке. Но так и не смогла. Не хватило сил.

— Не нужно, — совсем не как ребёнок произнёс бастард, — не притворяйся, что тебе не больно. Ты… тебе не нужно всегда быть сильной, не делай себе ещё хуже. Пожалуйста, сестрёнка.

Лисанна прижалась к нему крепче, чувствуя, как слезы обжигают лицо.

— Мне его не хватает, — едва слышно всхлипнула она, — Ал убеждал меня, что они быстро вернутся с победой, что он достаточно обучен для настоящего боя, но… Я обещала себе защитить вас, но не смогла.

Райвер молчал. Слова казались лишними, лишь слушал и гладил сестру по спине. Это всё, что он мог сделать.

«Я найду его».

***

Несколько раз мать предлагала Лисанне вернуть себе право на престол, выйти замуж за одного из принцев крупных кланов, чтобы укрепить положение Эймер, значительно упавшее после войны и смерти короля. Но Лисанна отказалась.

«Простите, моя королева, — поклонилась она, осторожно улыбаясь, — но я уже избрала свой путь. Если мне не удалось защитить принца Алеана и Лорда Райвера, то мне явно не место на троне. У власти должен быть достойный правитель или правительница, и, к сожалению, я не подхожу».

Лисанна не хотела замуж, брак — позволение втянуть себя в гущу интриг и дрязг (ещё больше, чем в детстве и юности), но не только из-за этого. Занять место первой наследницы престола значило признать — Алеан мёртв и никогда не вернётся домой.

После того, как Райвер покинул дворец, Лисанна из принцессы окончательно стала воительницей и не планировала возвращаться к матери как можно дольше, но Судьба распорядилась иначе.

— Леди Лисанна, — поклонился гонец, прибывший на окраины территории леса, принадлежащего клану Эймер, — принц Алеан возвратился в светлый лес несколько дней назад. Королева Аллета просит вас вернуться во дворец.

Сердце Лисанны дрогнуло. После стольких лет отсутствия брат вернулся домой. Он всё это время был жив! Райвер оказался прав, не утратив своей веры.

— Лорд Райвер знает об этом? — в её руке появилось несколько фиолетовых бабочек, которые должны были стать посланниками.

— К сожалению, ещё нет, — посланник слегка склонил голову, — королева Аллета не отдавала приказа.

Лисанна грустно усмехнулась. Некоторые вещи не менялись даже спустя года — мать всё ещё ненавидела бастарда.

«Найдите Райвера и сообщите ему, что Алеан жив», — мысленно приказала она и дыханием отправила бабочек исполнять приказ.

«Неужели Тринадцать дали нам шанс снова быть одной семьёй?» — утраченная надежда возвращалась в её сердце.

Никто из них пока что не чувствовал предстоящей бури.

***

Стук маленький каблуков на конных сапогах резко смолк, послышался короткий удивлённый выдох и повисла тишина. Войдя в украшенную мрамором столовую принцесса видела лишь сидящего за столом брата. Живого.

Она долго вглядывалась в знакомые черты, не находя в себе силы протянуть руку и коснуться, боясь, что это лишь иллюзия. Коснись — и она распадётся, вновь оставив её в одиночестве. Эмоции внутри и снаружи менялись одна за другой: недоверие, смешавшееся со страхом, удивление, смятение и за ними наконец-то практически детская радость.

— Наследный принц Алеан, — улыбнулась Лисанна, склоняясь в поклоне, соблюдать этикет в тот момент было невыносимо, — я молилась Тринадцати о вашем возвращении, и они услышали меня. Не передать словами, как я рада, что вы вернулись домой.

— Лисанна, — его голос стал другим — более хриплым, словно его неоднократно срывали и восстанавливали, чтобы вновь сорвать, — хватит; я прекрасно знаю, как ты терпеть не можешь этикет в неформальной обстановке, считая его слишком вычурным. Просто обними меня наконец, я не исчезну, обещаю. Больше никогда.

— Как прикажет наследный принц, — голос Лисанны ещё секунду оставался абсолютно серьёзным, но губ успела коснуться улыбка.

Она сделала шаг навстречу, прижимаясь к родному, сильно исхудавшему телу; чужие рёбра неприятно ткнулись в руки. Сердце кольнуло мимолётной болью и тенью представлений о том, что ему пришлось пережить. Последние капли страха наконец-то исчезли. Он действительно не призрак и не видение. Настоящий.

— Я так скучала, Алеан… — прошептала она тихо, — я молилась и верила, что однажды ты сможешь вернуться домой. Все мы верили, особенно Райвер. Он ждал твоего возвращения больше всех нас и не терял веры ни на одну секунду.

— Я знаю, милая, — также тихо отозвался брат, касаясь её светлых волос, нежно пропуская несколько сквозь пальцы, — я знаю. Ваша вера стала для меня путеводной звездой, я не забывал ни о тебе, ни о Райвере; я боролся, чтобы ещё хоть раз увидеть твою улыбку и услышать самый прекрасный и звонкий смех.

«Ты так изменился, — хотелось сказать ей, но она боялась причинить этими словами боль, — повзрослел и, кажется, успел даже постареть. Что случилось с тобой, брат? Почему ты так долго не возвращался? Найдёшь ли ты силы рассказать мне о том, что пережил в плену?»

Лисанна закрыла глаза, наслаждаясь чужими прикосновениями и голосом. Брат вернулся. Но семейную идиллию нарушил Эйрор, который осторожно кашлянул, заставляя двух эльфов оторваться друг от друга и обратить внимание на него. Он посчитал, что выдержал достаточную паузу, позволив брату и сестре насладиться обществом друг друга.

— Ах, да… Прости меня, — Алеан сделал шаг назад, покидая объятия сестры, чем вызвал лёгкое недовольство последней. — Лисанна, я должен представить тебе того, без кого моё возвращение не смогло бы состояться. Он помог мне сбежать от преследователей после того, как я вырвался из плена, и прятал меня несколько лет, помогая восстановить повреждённую ауру и искру.

Настал черёд Алеана замолчать, беря паузу для того, чтобы Эйрор и Лисанна обменялись оценивающими взглядами. Лисанна не смогла бы сказать, что стоящий рядом с ней юноша производил положительное впечатление — скорее, наоборот. Первое, что отметила для себя эльфийка — желание стереть довольную ухмылку с красивого лица. От него веяло гордыней и лёгкой надменностью, свойственной лишь нескольким расам. Да и грязно-ониксовые глаза выдавали его — хоть зрачок и выглядел эльфийским, но маскирующие чары Лисанна ощутила. Эйрор, решивший представиться первым, подтвердил её мысли; это ни капли не улучшило её впечатление.

— Эйрор де Каллет, третий герцог клана стихийных драконов и будущий супруг вашего старшего брата, — Эйрор не стал скрывать своё положение, чем сильно спутал планы Алеана. Принц планировал подготовить Лисанну к известию в иной обстановке. — Рад знакомству, леди Лисанна. Для меня честь увидеть прекрасную, словно цветок илериана, принцессу и воительницу светлого леса.

«Жених? Мужчина, да ещё и дракон… Теперь хоть что-то встало на места; я могу понять, почему матушка заперлась в своих покоях и отказалась выйти даже для того, чтобы увидеть возвращавшуюся дочь», — лишь отметила Лисанна мысленно. Заявление о том, что перед ней тот, с кем старший брат решил связать жизнь брачными узами, удивило, но эльфийка смогла сдержать лицо. Лишь улыбка на секунду стала более натянутой. Алеану не требовалось благословение матушки на брак, но его выбор партнёра напомнил Лисанне начало крайне неприятной игры с огнём. Королева Аллета весьма успешно и скрытно изводила тех, кто ей не нравился. Их младший брат — яркий тому пример.  
Лисанне не хотелось делать преждевременных выводов и судить о спасителе и избраннике брата по первому впечатлению, но горький и вязкий ком недоверия к дракону уже вцеплялся в сердце.

— Лисанна де Эймер, — эльфийка поклонилась, следуя этикету, нарушить который считала возможным лишь при двух братьях, — я благодарю вас, что помогли моему брату выжить и вернуться домой. Видимо, Тринадцать благосклонны к нашему роду, раз послали Алеану спасение в виде вас.

Алеан напрягся: он знал, насколько хороша его сестра в сохранении лица на публике (лучше неё была лишь их мать) — но это вовсе не означало, что через несколько часов, оставшись наедине, она не позволит себе такую же истерику, какую закатила мать, прежде чем запереться в своих покоях. Он внимательно смотрел в её спокойное лицо: точно с таким же она могла прижать кого-либо к стене, держа у открытого горла клинок. В этом Лисанна отличалась от королевы. Если Аллета предпочитала интриги и игры чужими руками, то её дочь предпочитала разбираться со всем сама, порой не считая нужным избегать насилие.

— Жених? — продолжила она. — Неужели Алеан решил отплатить за своё спасение своим сердцем?  
Эйрор коротко хихикнул, Лисанна хищно улыбалась, рассматривая дракона, а Алеан чувствовал, как с каждой иной краснеет всё больше. Вот только воздух вокруг накалялся всё сильнее.  
— Конечно же, нет, Лиса, как ты могла подумать? — Алеан невольно отвёл взгляд, стараясь скрыть смущение, не сразу осознав, что сестра шутила. Впрочем, он не был уверен в этом до конца.

Напряжение, витающее в воздухе, не желало исчезать, а разговор с каждым новым словом вёл не к тому завершению. Алеан чувствовал себя неуютно, Эйрор думал о своём, практически не слушая собеседников, а Лисанна размышляла, сможет ли она уйти сегодня в свои покои с трофейным клыком дракона или нет. И что потом скажет брату.

Лисанна слышала и читала о драконах многое; часть приходилось игнорировать, особенно рассказы их матушки, которая всей душой ненавидела детей пламени за произошедшее не один век назад. Стоящий перед ней дракон не подтверждал все слухи и легенды, но что-то в нём заставляло Лисанну злиться. Это походило на предчувствие проблем.

Сплелись бы нити Судьбы иначе, и их встреча состоялась на несколько лет раньше, возможно, они бы уже сомкнули клинки. И в другой реальности Лисанна, скорее всего, вела бы с драконом бой не на жизнь. Но всё сложилось иначе и ей приходилось просто рассматривать собеседников и размышлять, параллельно стараясь сохранить лицо и душевное спокойствие. Лисанна решила сменить тему, надеясь, что это поможет разрядить обстановку.

— Алеан, ты уже виделся с Райвером? Он прибыл во дворец?

У бабочек, через которых она отправила Райверу был всего один недостаток — получивший не мог ответить. Лисанна уже несколько месяцев думала, как исправить это, в свободное время часами сидя над формулой вместо сна, но без успеха.

— Да, — Алеан кивнул, — младший брат прибыл на день раньше тебя. Матушка успела провести небольшой приём, на котором мы смогли немного поговорить.

«Именно после этого разговора матушка заперлась в своих покоях и никого не пускает, — хмыкнула про себя принцесса, — но её можно понять. Узнать, что твой сын решил связать жизнь с теми, кто когда-то уничтожил твой род — не самая приятная новость».

— Приведи, пожалуйста, Райвера, — с лёгкой улыбкой попросила принцесса, — обычно его можно найти или в нашем месте, или в твоих покоях.

— Моих покоях? — удивлённо переспросил Алеан. — А что в них такого, что Райвер часто там появляется?

— Тебе, — Лисанна поморщилась, — стоит увидеть это самому. Да и вам стоит поговорить наедине. А я найду, чем развлечь господина Эйрора.

Алеан перевёл взгляд на дракона, который заинтересованно рассматривал мраморный потолок.  
«Она хорошая, — произнёс мысленно эльф, — а я скоро вернусь».

Эйрор лишь хмыкнул в ответ.

— Леди Лисанна, — клыкасто улыбнулся Эйрор через несколько минут после того, как Алеан покинул малую столовую, — могу ли я задать вам вопрос?

— Я постараюсь ответить, — эльфийка оставалась немного напряжена. Осторожность никогда не бывает лишней.

— Вы действительно считаете бастарда со смешанной кровью полноценным братом? — Эйрор обратился к ней с неподдельным удивлением, — конечно, Алеан говорил мне о заботе, но… Неужели у выродка действительно столь высокое положение? Разве это не нарушает все принятые устои?

Лисанна тяжело вздохнула, шанс на хорошее первое впечатление о будущем супруге брата становился всё меньше, а вот желание выплеснуть гнев на драконе всё больше. Принцесса слишком сильно любила младшего брата, чтобы позволить каждому встречному (пускай он и будущий супруг старшего) называть Райвера выродком.

— Да, Райвер не чистокровный эльф и брат нам лишь по крови отца, — из последних капель самоконтроля начала она, — но это не мешает ни мне, ни Алеану любить его как близкого родственника. Рай замечательный, и он не заслужил всей той боли, которую причиняют ему другие лишь из-за положения. А что касается устоев… Многие эльфийские правила — лишь пережитки прошлого, от которых наш народ боится отказаться. Вот и всё.

— Вы говорите как Алеан, — Эйрор вновь усмехнулся, — я думал, что это лишь его мысли, что он один такой. От него пахнет…переменами. Но разве вам не страшно идти против своего народа? Против других кланов? Веками и эльфы, и драконы не терпели полукровок и бастардов. Лишь демоническая падаль позволяет себе пускать в семью выродков и смесков. Да и ваша матушка отнюдь не поддерживает стремлений к завышению положения мальчишки, в чьём имени есть «дер».

— Прошу меня простить, — голос Лисанны дрогнул, она едва сдержала рвущиеся ругательства, — но, лорд Эйрор, вы сомневаетесь в нашем благородстве и смеете ставить нас на один уровень с демонами, потому что я и мой брат планируем изменить устройство нашего мира? Это отдаёт оскорблением. Надеюсь, вы не успели высказать тоже самое моему младшему брату в лицо?

— Нет, что вы, леди Лисанна, я бы не стал говорить так прямо, — Эйрор улыбнулся ей, но это сделало только хуже. Это была та самая улыбка, которой одаривали её и Алеана эльфийские аристократы от приближённых королевы Аллеты до младших практически бесправных, немногим отличавшихся от обычных слуг. Улыбка полная лицемерия, иллюзия уважения. Эйрор решил, что принцессу можно ни во что не ставить. Чем дольше Лисанна смотрела на слегка искривлённые губы, тем больше ей хотелось стереть это выражение с лица дракона. Кулаком, заклинанием, мечом — всё равно. — Лишь осторожно бы напомнил, как стоит вести себя с чистокровными, если бы он перешёл черту. Но, кажется, ваши аристократы и так напоминают о его мес… положении.

Эта оговорка с быстрым исправлением стала последней каплей терпения Лисанны. Последним гвоздём в гроб надежды на хорошие отношения между ними. Между мыслью, коротким желанием и действием пролетела лишь секунда. Послышался удар и мат на драконьем языке, по губам дракона вниз к подбородку стекала кровь. В руках у принцессы оказалось два зуба, один из которых — клык.  
— Никогда, — холодно произнесла Лисанна, — ты не причинишь вреда моему младшему брату. Ни словом, ни делом. И даже Алеан не поможет и не защитит тебя, Эйрор де Каллет.

Холодная, сковывающая все вбитые в голову правила, ярость постепенно отступала.

Дракон ещё раз звучно выругался. Лисанна узнала несколько фраз на драконьем, не значащих ничего хорошего в её сторону, но осуждать или говорить Эйрору, что понимает не стала.

— Ты именно такая, — вдруг усмехнулся Эйрор, сплёвывая на пол кровь, — какой тебя описывал Ал. И теперь я даже верю, что слова про изменение общества светлых эльфов — не пустой звук. Ты достойна уважения, Лисанна де Эймер.

Эйрор немного замялся, одной рукой стирая кровь, другой зарываясь в каштановые волосы.

— Я хочу ещё кое-что сказать, но пообещай сначала, что не станешь вновь меня бить, — дракон улыбнулся.

— Только если это не задевает мою семью, в противном случае не могу ничего обещать, — Лисанна поджала губы, пытаясь понять, чем вызвана резкая перемена в поведении собеседника.

— Алеан много говорил о тебе и о младшем брате, — начал Эйрор, — много хорошего. Рассказывал, что именно ты вдохновила его вводить перемены в устоях. Но…

Эйрор вновь замолчал, подбирая верные слова. Ему не понравилось получать в лицо.

— Но? — бровь эльфийки приполнялась. — Жизнь научила меня внимательно слушать ту часть, которая идёт после «но».

— Хорошая привычка, — хмыкнул Эйрор, — но время идёт. А Алеан также рассказал, как хорошо ваша матушка умеет убеждать и…

— То есть ты просто проверял, не изменились ли мои взгляды за те годы, пока брата не было в светлому лесу? — Лисанна смотрела на него со смешанными чувствами. Честно говоря, ударить ещё раз хотелось. — Ты не мог сделать это иначе?

— Эльфы славятся своим лицемерием, — Эйрор продолжал улыбаться, но его улыбка стала дружелюбной, открытой. В легендах говорили, что драконы не любят скрывать свои эмоции и стараются говорить то, что думают, поэтому другие расы и не любят их. — Но я не ожидал, что принцесса, воспитанная в светлом лесу, решит меня ударить. Тем более так… Качественно.

— У тебя сложилось неправильное мнение обо мне, — её взгляд смягчился, — я далеко не сладкая и нежная принцесска, которую можно заставить упасть в обморок от вида крысы. В первую очередь я — защитница Светлого леса.

— Это я уже понял. В любом случае извини…

— С Алеаном будешь объясняться сам, — пожала плечами принцесса, — и клык я тебе не отдам. Оставлю в качестве трофея.

— Хорошо, люди говорят, что наши клыки даруют долгую и счастливую жизнь.

— А на самом деле?

— Понятия не имею, — засмеялся Эйрор, — я не раздаю их направо и налево. Ты будешь первой, кого я знаю, кто это проверит.

***

Библиотека пустовала, Алеан обошёл её, осторожно касаясь стеллажей, переходя границу между реальностью и местом, которое они с Лисанной создали, чтобы прятаться. Тонкие пальцы легки на стеллаж, сохранивший на себе следы их первых детский тренировок. Если бы их увидел отец — посмеялся бы, а вот мать — отругала, часами читая нотации и заставляя от и до повторять все правила. Большую часть жизни светлый эльф жалел, что родился в правящей семье. Его душа рвалась к свободе.

— Я скучаю по тем временам, — прошептал эльф в пустоту, — тогда всё было гораздо проще. Надежды и мечты не успели рухнуть.

Алеан глубоко вдохнул, пресекая эти мысли, для них неподходящее время. Ему стоило найти брата и привести к сестре, пока они с Эйрором не разгромили весь дворец. Он был уверен — первое знакомство не кончится ничем хорошим. Эйрор что-то задумал, не признаваясь возлюбленному что именно, а Лисанна… просто была собой.

Дворец казался таким знакомым и абсолютно чужим одновременно. Мать изменила всё, стирая следы и воспоминания.

«Ты не ждала меня, — горько усмехнулся Алеан мысленно, — как быстро потеряла надежду, что я жив? Я знаю, что это было тяжело… Я сам думал, что умер, но… Ты стёрла воспоминания обо мне. В мелких деталях, в кусочках дома, где я вырос. Уничтожила всё, как будто принца Алеана никогда не существовало. Так ты справлялась со своей болью, матушка?»

Райвер. Младший брат и один из немногих близких, веривших в то, что он жив. Так ли это? Впрочем, неважно. Он действительно умер на какое-то время для всех, даже для самого себя. Пускай тело светлого эльфа хранило тепло и душу, но назвать то время «жизнью» не поворачивался язык. Алеан задрожал, его заташнило, а к горлу подкатила паника.

«Не сейчас, — взмолил он, — не сейчас и не здесь, пожалуйста. Мне нужен Эйрор рядом… Пожалуйста».

Разворошенные воспоминания всплыли перед глазами несколькими кровавыми картинками и чужими жестокими словами, но всё же затихли, паника постепенно уходила. Его состояние всё ещё оставалось нестабильным, но никто, кроме Эйрора не должен был об этом узнать. Даже Райвер или Лисанна. Он пообещал себе, что однажды расскажет брату и сестре о том, что произошло в плену, покажет шрамы на теле и часть в душе. Но тогда у него не находилось времени и права даже на пару минут слабости. Возвращение домой лишь начало нового маленького сражения. За корону, за право править так, как он пожелает. За то, чтобы дать Райверу другую жизнь. Ту, которую младший брат заслуживал.

Ему понадобилась практически минута, прежде чем полностью прийти в себя, глубоко вздохнуть и набросить на себя маску спокойствия.

От покоев веяло защитной магией. Сильной. Возможно, десять лет назад, ему бы пришлось повозиться с заклинаниями, разрушать их некоторое время, но тогда Алеану понадобилось мгновение, чтобы защита (кем-то предварительно обойденная, но не уничтоженная) рухнула окончательно.

Принц легко толкнул дверь, проходя в покои.

— Райвер, — позвал Алеан осторожно.

Бастард стоял к нему спиной, вытянув руку, будто пытаясь коснуться кого-то невидимого. Райвер так глубоко погрузился в мысли, что не услышал брата сразу.

— Рай, — уже громче.

— Алеан? — удивлённо спросил полукровка, он смотрел на старшего брата, словно увидел призрака. Поверить в возвращение оказалось не так уж и просто. — Что ты тут делаешь?

— Лисанна попросила найти тебя, — принц улыбнулся.

— Сестра вернулась?! — лицо бастарда изменилось, в тот момент он напоминал обрадованного ребёнка.

— Да, — кивнул Алеан, приближаясь, — я оставил её вместе с Эйрором в малой столовой. Они знакомятся. Мы с сестрой хотим, чтобы ты присоединился.

Бастард вновь помрачнел.

— Мы можем побыть здесь ещё немного? — вдруг попросил младший. — Вместе?

Алеан сократил расстояние между ними, осторожно обнимая. Эльф успел забыть, какого это — когда касаешься ты или тебя, а в ответ не следует боль. Конечно, Эйрор никогда не бил его, но его прикосновений оказалось мало. Эйрор, Лисанна и Райвер — те, от чьих тёплых рук не вызывали ни паники, ни желания отмыться. Именно на них принц надеялся как на помощников в его планах.

— На самом деле… — Алеан прижал брата к себе, — я и хотел, чтобы мы немного побыли одни. Просто поговорить. Но недолго. Боюсь, что Лиса может успеть сделать из Эйрора драконью куртку, если мы сильно задержимся.

— Ты действительно любишь его? — вопрос сам сорвался с губ. Райвер не хотел его задавать. Нет. Просто не желал знать ответ.

— Люблю, — тихо отозвался Алеан, — он спас мою жизнь и был рядом в самые тёмные для меня времена.

— Но я тоже тебя люблю… — прошептал Рай, его тело задрожало под чужими пальцами.

— Это другая любовь, Рай, — принц покачал головой, — мы семья, а с Эйрором другое.

— Но… — попытался поспорить бастард, но не успел.

— Подожди. Меня зовут…

«Ал, — раздался в голове принца голос дракона, — тебе стоит вернуться. Мы с твоей сестрой поговорили…»

«Судя по твоему состоянию, ты ей не понравился», — Алеан не надеялся ни на что хорошее почему-то.

«Ну почему же? Она всего лишь выбила мне два зуба» — в голове послышался звонкий смех.

«Твою драконью мать, Эйрор! — выругался Алеан. — Я оставил вас всего на полчаса! Что случилось?! Я, конечно, отпустил пару шуток, что вы друг друга попытаетесь убить и умудритесь разрушить дворец, но не сразу же!»

«Всё в порядке, — Эйрор осторожно коснулся возлюбленного силой, успокаивая, — я сам виноват».

«Что произошло? — Алеан тяжело вздохнул. — Мою сестру не так уж и просто вывести из себя, а раз она ударила…»

«Я просто решил проверить то, что ты говорил о ней, — эльф чувствовал чужую тёплую улыбку, — и сказал пару вещей».

«Эйрор, ради Тринадцати, скажи уже, что случилось».

«Я назвал Райвера выродком и распрашивал её, насколько она уверена, что идти против вековых правил верно».

«Эйрор, — принц снова выругался, — ты мог придумать способ самоубийства помягче».

«Всё в порядке, — Эйрор засмеялся, — я всё объяснил ей. Эта информация стоила двух выбитых зубов. Она даже улыбнулась и оставила мой клык как трофей».

«Я скоро вернусь к вам вместе с Райвером. Прошу тебя, не скажи больше никакой глупости и не пытайся проверять мою сестру ещё в чём-то. Я не хочу стать вдовцом, не успев стать мужем».

Эйрор лишь вновь засмеялся, и разговор прервался.

— Алеан? — Райвер осторожно коснулся его. — Вы говорили мысленно?

— Да, между нами есть связь, которая позволяет слышать друг друга мысленно, — Алеан устало улыбнулся, — пойдём, нам пора идти.

Райвер стал ещё мрачнее, бастард прокусил щёку изнутри, чтобы успокоить боль внутри.

— Что-то случилось? Ты выглядишь обеспокоенным.

— Эйрор спровоцировал Лисанну, — Алеан отошёл, потирая виски, — за что лишился пары зубов. Кажется, они уже всё удалили, но нам стоит вернуться. Не хочу начать свое правление с отстройки дворца.

Какая-то часть Райвера оказалась рада тому, что дракон оказался поставлен на место старшей сестрой, но бастард давил в себе тёмные мысли.

Алеан любил Эйрора. С каждой секундой Райверу всё больше казалось, что ему нет места при дворе нового короля. Рай так и останется в глазах Алеана лишь братом, которого нужно защищать. Все его старания разбивались об скалы родственных уз. Их связь — запретна.

«Ты действительно просто выродок, — подумал Райвер о самом себе, — не заслужил ни любви, ни заботы, ни места в светлом лесу».

— Я… — с трудом произнёс Райвер, — прости, но я хочу побыть один.

— Рай… — в изумрудных глазах появилось беспокойство, — что случилось?

— Всё хорошо, — бастард улыбнулся, надеясь, что за годы при дворе научился убедительно врать, — я скоро присоединюсь к вам.

— Рай, помни, что мы с Лисанной поможем тебе…

— Всё в порядке, Алеан, — оборвал его бастард, — я уже не маленький мальчик, с которым нужно постоянно возиться.

— Прости, — Алеан закусил губу, — я… Меня слишком долго не было рядом.

— Ты не виноват, — с каждой новой фразой Райверу становилось всё тяжелее сдерживать бурю внутри, поэтому последние слова он бросил уже развернувшись и уходя, — я скоро присоединюсь.

Стоило двери за его спиной хлопнуть, бастард побежал. Слёзы обожгли щёки.

«Выродок, — шумело в голове, — ты не заслужил его любви, ничего хорошего».

***

— Алеан… — прошептал он, пытаясь стереть слёзы.

Сердце Райвера щемило от непонятной боли. Она была похожа на испытанную в день пропажи Алеана. Сердце Райвера было разбито. Где-то в глубине души он надеялся, что однажды брат обратит на него внимание, то самое внимание, о котором он мечтал. О любви брата. Такой любви, которую он увидел между ним и тем драконом.

Он вновь остался один. Никчёмный и никому не нужный. Направляясь в священный светлый лес из-за послания старшей сестры, он надеялся, что Алеан предложит ему остаться, обучение Райвера могло проходить и на территории эльфов. Но.

Но увидев, как брат целовался с другим, ощущая отголоски эмоций, сила которых пробивала любые блоки… Тогда всё изменилось. Райвер больше не желал оставаться. Ему хотелось сбежать. Последней каплей стал их разговор. Бастард признался, но… Алеан даже не понял истинного смысла и не дал объяснить. Возможно, к лучшему. Райвер не хотел рушить жизнь и счастье принца.

Алеан и Эйрор смотрелись вместе… гармонично. Сплетённые магией и любовью души, привязанность и теплота, которую он ощущал отголосками откуда-то взявшейся эмпатии. Но самому Райверу становилось невыносимо больно.

Райвер плакал второй раз в жизни, вновь земля ушла из-под ног, заставляя упасть в бездну отчаяния.

Библиотека встретила его тишиной, которую он нарушил, зло ударив один из стеллажей. Несколько свитков упало с верхней полки. Райверу понадобилось с десяток секунд, прежде чем успокоиться и заставить себя их поднять.

На одном из них, потёртом временем, было подписано: «Воля тринадцати». Райвер вернул все остальные свитки на полку, а после, тяжело вздохнув, раскрыл оставшийся.

— Ритуал изменения судьбы…

Это стало началом конца.

***  
Но Райвер присоединился к ним намного позже, чем обещал, лишь к началу очередного приёма в честь возвращения наследного принца. Попрощаться, потому что он уже решился.

Сердце Райвера замерло стоило ему увидеть изумрудные глаза брата. Живые. Не остекленевшие и потухшие, какими они были во многих снах. Лицо и тело не были покрыты кровью. Алеан действительно сумел сохранить жизнь. Это казалось сном. И Райверу не хотелось просыпаться.

— Райвер… — обратился наследник, улыбаясь, — Лисанна переживала, куда ты пропал.

Алеан вдруг протянул к нему руку, предлагая:

— Потанцуешь со мной?

— Мой принц… — голос вырвал его из мыслей, а «мой» обожгло душу. Он никогда не мог представить себе, что одно из простых титулярных обращений заставит его испытать боль. Райвер давно был влюблён. И ему казалось, что он научился жить с этим чувством. Но нет, — простите, конечно, я не смею отказать вам, но почему же вы не избрали партнёром для танца кого-то из прекрасных дам? Их здесь сегодня так много. Да и ваш будущий супруг должен быть где-то здесь.

Он тянул время. Ему нужно, просто жизненно необходимо, было налюбоваться им. Длинными белыми волосами, обрамляющими красивое слегка бледноватое лицо. Сияющими, словно драгоценный камень, глазами, в которых словно находился целый, неизведанный для Райвера, мир. Белоснежным камзолом, украшенным чёрными и алыми нитями. Тонкими, женственными руками, украшенные кольцами. Запечатлеть в памяти образ, чтобы окончательно решить, в тысячный раз повторить себе, ради кого бастард применит найденный ритуал. Но то, что будет после — неизвестность. Поэтому этот вечер его прощание, прежде чем всё изменится.

— Сегодня я хочу танцевать лишь с членами моей семьи, — улыбнулся ему принц, протягивая руку, — смелее, Райвер, мы столько лет не виделись, а танец сегодня, к сожалению, единственный способ провести время рядом. Мы не смогли нормально поговорить наедине утром, но на балу я только твой и Лисанны. Моё внимание сконцентрировано именно на вас.

Бастард коснулся протянутой руки, сделал шаг вперёд, позволив утянуть себя в танец под лёгкую музыку.

— Я скучал, — сорвалось с губ Райвера. Случайно и неожиданно. Райвер хотел ударить себя за эти слова. Он не должен был это говорить. Этого не позволял этикет. Этого не позволяли их отношения с Алеаном.

Но принц лишь улыбнулся в ответ, грея своей улыбкой давно замкнувшуюся в себе душу.

— Я тоже скучал, Рай… — голос принца был печален, в нём ощущалась боль и сомнения, в нём явно звучала тоска. — Я не верил, что однажды вновь смогу увидеть матушку, Лисанну и тебя. Не верил, что вновь вернусь домой. Ты так вырос, Рай.

Алеан легко провёл рукой, которая секунду назад лежала на талии у Рая, по его лицу. Это было приятно, но бастарда будто бы ударили. Внутри всё сжалось.

«Не проявляй ко мне любовь и заботу, пожалуйста. Не надо. Не делай мне больно. Я захочу остаться таким, какой есть. Я захочу попытаться завоевать тебя. Но я не должен. Я не могу. Твоё сердце уже его, а я… а я должен вновь остаться ни с чем или попытаться изменить судьбу. Не давай мне те капли тепла, которые разрушат меня и надломят решение, — мысленно молил бастард, не в силах произнести это, — я люблю тебя…»

Шаг за шагом Алеан кружил его в танце, продолжая что-то говорить, но Рай не мог вслушаться. Все его силы уходили на то, чтобы не заплакать, чтобы выкинуть все слова аристократов, что вновь прозвучали в этот вечер и в тысячи других вечеров. Слова о том, что он верный, сошедший со своей грешной привязанностью с ума, цепной пёс. Слова, которые были правдой.

«Алеан… пожалуйста», — сам не зная, о чём, но продолжал молить Райвер мысленно.

— Я слышал от матушки, что ты многого добился. Твой учитель также хвалит тебя, — наконец-то расслышал бастард. Это заставило его усмехнуться.

Алетта сослала его на юг к драконам, чтобы тот больше не появлялся у неё на глазах. Она ненавидела его всей душой.

— Мне далеко до настоящего мастерства, принц, — спокойно, но очень тихо отозвался бастард.

— Алеан, — брат вновь нахмурился, — моё имя Алеан. Ты забыл?

Музыка постепенно стихала. Рай знал, что стоит танцу завершиться, ему придётся уйти. Завтра на рассвете он покинет дворец и, скорее всего, никогда больше не вернётся таким, как был. Боль накрыла его резко. Вся та боль, что он таил в себе долгие годы. И именно в тот миг он больше не мог бороться с чувствами, которые возникали рядом с Алеаном.

— Прости, — прошептал Рай, стоило музыке стихнуть, — но мне нужно уйти.

Райвер вырвался из чужих рук, стремительно скрываясь в толпе аристократов. Алеан попытался догнать его, но не вовремя появилась королева, которая напомнила, что гости ждут его внимания.

Потребовалось немного времени, чтобы найти Лисанну. Они обменялись несколькими фразами, и сестра, незаметно кивнув, покинула зал. Но во дворце Райвера уже не нашли.

***

— Пепел витал над руинами, а запах проржавевшей стали напоминал о старых грехах, что не искупить ни единой молитвой, — прошептал Райвер, поднимаясь по ступеням некогда величественного и священного места. Места, от прежней красоты которого остался лишь пепел да тени прошлого, бестелесными призраками шагающие по мраморным плитам, окрашенным давно выцветшей кровью.

Слова, всплывшие в голове, он услышал от Лисанны много лет назад. Она привела его к развалинам через полтора лет после отъезда короля и принца.

— Смотри, Райвер, — прошептала она тихо, а он ощутил, как замерло сердце от красоты и ужаса, смешавшегося воедино от увиденного, — это наша история. Прошлое нашего рода. Напоминание о грехах и ошибках.

— Что это за место? — не отрывая зачарованного взгляда от мёртвой красоты, спросил он.

— Первый дворец рода Эймер. Здесь началась история возвышения, но здесь же и свершились величайшие ошибки, — тонкая рука сжала чужую ладонь. Лиса обожгла его холодом и своим страхом. Или боялся он? Что-то в мраморных плитах звало к себе и одновременно отторгало. Словно нашёптывая: «приди к нам, здесь ты обретёшь вечный покой».

Они не зашли дальше первой лестницы, оттуда открывался неполный вид, но, когда Лисанна остановилась, бастард не посмел сделать и шага дальше, хоть что-то и тянуло пройти ещё и ещё, до самого конца. Пред мутными глазами на мгновение возникла картина алтаря, по которому тонкой рекой стекала чья-то чёрная кровь.

— Ты ещё не видишь всего, — продолжила она с трудом, стараясь обращать свой взгляд на всё, что угодно, кроме исписанных символами стен, — но, возможно, это даже к лучшему. То, что здесь творится с силовыми линиями… Это отчасти красиво, но ощущения такие, будто бы я готовлюсь шагнуть ногой в источник и не выйти из него больше никогда. Мы с Алеаном когда-то думали о том, что будет, если привести сюда медиума, сошлись на том, что, скорее всего, просто погубим Стража Серых Пределов.

— Почему? — в то время ещё не обладавший способностью управлять магией Райвер действительно не понимал, почему сестру так пугало это место. Почему об этом месте даже при дворе, где фрейлин нельзя было назвать пугливыми, говорили с первобытным ужасом, стремясь, как можно быстрее переключить тему? — Что в этом месте такого?

— В первую очередь, милый, это память о страшных событиях, что унесли много жизней. Род едва не уничтожил сам себя. А для магов это жутко… Сложно объяснить тому, кто пока что не способен управлять эфиром. Местная магия — дикая, тёмная и абсолютно необузданная. Ты словно тянешь руку в открытую пасть, которая сомкнёт челюсть, стоит её коснуться. Здесь творили тёмные ритуалы, Рай. Наш род ошибся, решив, что вправе использовать запрещённую магию в своих целях.

И вот спустя годы он возвратился к руинам замка Нейрен, зная, что такое Воля Тринадцати, и собрался её использовать.

«Это то, что досталось нам от создателей. То, что должно было сделать нас сильнее и лучше. Но плата это оказалась непомерной, обратив благодать в проклятие. Отныне это запрещённая магия, о которой не говорят, и напоминанием о ней остались вот такие вот места ошибок. Смотри, Рай, ты тоже часть нашей семьи, поэтому смотри и запоминай грехи прошлого, которые нельзя повторять».

— Прости, сестрёнка, — сжав ремень наплечной сумки, попросил бастард, — ты показала мне это место, чтобы уберечь, чтобы я знал о том, какие последствия несёт за собой магия… Но я не могу иначе. Прости, Лисанна. Я должен изменить всё. Прости. Я должен попытаться. Я хочу стереть эту боль. Мне так жаль, что я подвёл тебя. Вас всех.

Тени подняли на него голодные взгляды, одновременно будто бы облизнувшись. Нарушенный хаосом эфир исказил многих из них, обрекая не только на вечное скитание, но и голод.

— Сгиньте, — янтарное пламя вспыхнуло на его ладонях, — развоплощения вы не получите, моей силы и крови в качестве пищи тоже. Исчезните, иначе я обреку вас ещё на более страшные муки, проклятые. Ни один живой не сможет вас освободить или полностью уничтожить, а вот сделать ещё хуже — да.

Он услышал рык, ощутил насмешку и недовольство, неверие в слова. Секундой позже одна из тварей, которой принадлежали эманации, сгорбилась в вечном солнечном пламени, рот её раскрылся в беззвучном крике.

— Я предупреждал, — равнодушно произнёс бастард остальным, — ещё желающие?

Недовольство ощутилось вновь, но больше никто не рискнул приблизиться.

— Вот и прекрасно, — лёгкая куртка отлетела в сторону, подняв огромный слой пыли в воздух. После этого Райвер на пару слишком долгих для него минут закрыл глаза, стоило открыть их, как руки потянулись к содержимому сумки, — мне правда жаль, Лисанна.

В этот раз он прошёл руины. То, что позвало его тогда, подало голос вновь. И в этот раз Райвер не дрогнул. Не было Лисанны, которая бы остановила. Он всё решил. У него не было иного пути. И уже не могло быть никогда.

Райвер глубоко вздохнул, легко взмахнул рукой, стирая пыль на плитах. Тени вокруг напряглись в ожидании.

«Умри, накорми их своей кровью», — шептали проклятые руины. Он не слышал тварей, но место говорило с ним, как когда-то говорило с сестрой. Теперь Рай понимал, почему она не пускала его дальше. Но пути назад уже не существовало. Мосты сгорели за его спиной.

— Пора, — прошептал он.

Походная сумка хранила нож, травы и множество склянок, тетрадь с записями ровным почерком на разных языках. И амулет. Последний подарок Лисанны. В нём томился её хранитель, призванный оберегать бастарда.

— Прости. Ты не должна знать о том, что здесь произойдёт. Я люблю тебя и благодарен за всё то, что ты сделала для меня, — тонкая подвеска исчезла, сгорела в янтарном пламени.

— Пора, — повторил он.

Воля Тринадцати. Страшная сила, что должна была помочь ему изменить Судьбы. Дать то, чего он не получил и не мог получить из-за своей «грязной», «отравленной» крови. Райвер желал новой жизни, и Воля Тринадцати должна была её дать.

Руки сами чертили выученные наизусть символы. Мел. Пепел. А сверху — его кровь. Стоило алой капле упасть на символ, как рисунок плавно загорался, освещая внезапно наступившую тьму. Тени стояли рядом, не смея рискнуть пройти сквозь защитный круг. Они ждали. Ждали ошибки. Мгновения, когда смогли бы кинуться, разорвать, до чиста испить чужой силы, обратить его в такого же не мёртвого, но и не живого. Обречённого на вечные муки. Райвер не имел права дать им даже единого шанса на это. Он продолжал.

Рядом с рисунками легли камни. Янтарь. Изумруд. Рядом травы. Мята и мелисса. Вереск и полынь. Рядом цветы. Сухие розы и ромашки. Содержимое нескольких склянок оказалось в созданном из эфира кубке.

Райвер закрыл глаза, а с губ сорвались первые слова заклинания. Голос изменился, язык драл глотку, тени вокруг слились в бешеном танце.

«Я хочу другой жизни. Я хочу иной судьбы», — мысленно потребовал он, как только последние слова были произнесены.

Требование и ещё одно заклинание. Но всё резко стало неправильным, стоило начать второе.

Силовые линии вокруг него напряглись от резкого всплеска тёмной энергии. Защищающие руны растворились через несколько мгновений, но маг уже не мог замолчать, ритуал в любом случае требовалось завершить. Даже если ценой могла стать жизнь. Голос его вновь изменился, стал незнакомым, грубым, разрывающим глотку ещё сильнее. Сила, протекавшая по рукам, обжигала, все амулеты на нём рассыпались в пепел. Во рту возник металлический привкус, а в глазах потемнело. Не отпускало ощущение опасности и будто бы чужого присутствия. Кого-то, кроме теней. По коже пробежали мурашки, а сердце пропустило несколько ударов в тот миг, когда его плеча коснулось что-то. Он ошибся. Что-то пошло не так.

«Ты хотел новой жизни, глупый выродок? Ты её получишь, но прости, она тебе явно не понравится», — в голове, сквозь добрый десяток ментальных блоков, послышалось чужое присутствие.

Мир вокруг пошатнулся и померк на последней связке колдовства. Последнее, что удалось разглядеть — тварь, отдалённо напоминающая что-то человекоподобное. Тело его или её изломанное, лишённое части кожи с торчащими мышцами и костями, с которых тёмными струями лилась кровь. Райвер попытался закричать, но с губ не сорвалось ни звука, ни слова. Тварь ухмыльнулась, сделав шаг к лежащему на полу бессильному телу, коснулась подбородка. Улыбка изуродованных губ походила на оскал.

«Теперь ты мой».

Мир померк.


	5. На рассвете

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> С Наступающим Новым годом. Удивительно, но я всё же вернулся к этому проекту и хочу продолжать его.  
> Миранда имеет доступ только к памяти Райвера, все остальные флэшбеки даны для понимания происходящего так сказать.

**_Рассвет приносит перемены. Но всегда ли они хороши?_ **   
_**И желания обратились Бездной…** _

Тьма и безумие, что исходили от изуродованного создания, ударили по Миранде, сметая часть ментальных щитов. Даже через видение, осколок воспоминания. Насколько же сильно была повреждена эта душа? Прежде чем её вырвало из чужого сознания, перед глазами появились образы изуродованных тел, оторванных конечностей. Они повторяли образ создания, пришедшего на зов бастарда. В голове шумели чужие крики и смех. И чёрные, словно агат, глаза Райвера ярко сияющие на бледном лице, перепачканном чужой кровью.

Миранду едва не вырвало. Много и громко, больно. Случайно подсмотренное воспоминание то, чего она не должна была увидеть, расставило всё по своим местам. Где-то глубоко внутри холодными клубьями рождался страх, но медиум не позволила ему расползтись дальше. Ей хотелось оттолкнуть бастарда, выхватить меч и убить его, пока он не уничтожил её. Она должна.

«Он опасен, — прошептал хранитель, — госпожа, остановитесь, пока не поздно».

«Замолчи, — мысленно рыкнула медиум, — я знаю, что делать».

Врала. Не знала. Чувствовала — нужно оттолкнуть, отказать в помощи и уничтожить, но лишь сжала чужую руку крепче. Миранда резким движением сократила расстояние между ними до непозволительного минимума, всматриваясь в янтарные глаза. В них скрывались пляшущие тени, искореженные тела. Умершие, но зацепившиеся за убийцу. Не все могли увидеть их, но Миранда видела чётко и ярко. До дрожи по всему телу и подступающей к горлу тошноты.

— Сколько? — её голос прозвучал тихо, но жёстко.

— Что? — бастард не понимал, что произошло, почему оборвалось видение.

— Скольких ты убил, Райвер? — Миранда говорила тихо, но каждое слово ударило не хуже самого острого клинка. — Сколько магов согласились тебе помочь, прежде чем ты лишил их жизни? Я вижу тени в твоих глазах, вижу мутные силовые линии — ненависть и боль, привязавшие их к тебе. Так ответь. Сколько носителей дара ты успел убить, прежде чем нашёл меня? И скольких еще планируешь убить?

— Я… Пожалуйста, не надо, — Райвер пытался отгородиться, спрятать сознание за тысячей ментальных щитов, но поздно спохватился, Миранда держала его крепко, сплетая сознания. В этом она намного сильнее.

— Не ври мне, — в холодном голосе прозвучала злоба, а за её спиной сверкнули глаза хранителя, который стал материальным и ждал приказа, сжимая руки, — не ври мне, Райвер, если хочешь, чтобы я помогла тебе.

— Я не знаю… — Райвер закусил губу, нервничая, — я не помню. Она… Она забирает у меня контроль, прежде чем я успеваю что-то сделать, а потом просыпаюсь в чужой крови, а рядом со мной трупы…

— И на тебя смотрят холодные мёртвые глаза, в которых застыла боль, смешанная с ненавистью и проклятием, — Миранда с трудом смахнула видение, возникшее перед её глазами. И сделала шаг назад, разрывая контакт. Демонесса плавно осела на пол. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что я должна тебя убить? Я ещё не знаю, что ты сотворил, но… След, который тянется за тобой. Ты должен понести наказание.

— Прошу… — Райвер опустился на колени перед ней, протягивая дрожащую руку, но не смея коснуться. — Леди Тримор… **Миранда.** Прошу. Дайте мне последний шанс всё исправить. Я мечтаю о смерти с того самого дня, как совершил роковую ошибку, но… Пожалуйста.

С каждой секундой голос бастарда дрожал всё больше, Миранда чувствовала его боль как свою, но всеми силами пыталась отстраниться, закрыться. Медиум сама загнала себя в ловушку. Поступить так, как правильно; так, как велели магические законы. Переступить через ту часть, которая хотела помочь бастарду.

— Я должен всё исправить… Дайте мне шанс, леди Тримор. Пожалуйста, вы моя последняя надежда, — в уголках янтарных глаз появилась влага.  
— Ты не вернёшь мёртвых к жизни, — отозвалась она холодно, — так что же ты можешь исправить?

«Госпожа, — позвал хранитель, — пожалуйста, прислушайтесь к голосу разума».

«<Молчи. Я не разрешала тебе говорить, — резко оборвала она. — Я знаю, что делаю и поступлю так, как правильно».

— Я должен уничтожить её, освободиться… — молил бастард, словно в бреду, цеплялся до последнего, — она не позволяет мне ни сбежать, ни умереть. Засыпает, исчезает ненадолго и появляется, как только мы находим способ сделать хоть что-то.

— И ты просишь меня помочь, — в руках медиума вновь блеснуло тонкое лезвие стилета, — говоря, что создание внутри тебя убивает всех, кто может тебе помочь.

Тонкую бледную руку Миранды залило пламя.

— Подождите… — Райвер сократил расстояние между ними, вжимая Миранду в стену, заставляя выронить стилет. Мгновением спустя шеи бастарда коснулось острие меча. За его спиной стоял хранитель. И лицо призрака выражало явное недовольство и готовность атаковать в любой момент.

— Госпожа… — позвал хранитель, вновь попытавшись воззвать к голосу разума медиума.

— Подожди… — Миранда не выдала ни страха, ни удивления. Как будто всё шло по её плану. — Пускай закончит. Давай, бастард. У тебя есть ещё пара минут, чтобы убедить меня.

— Она спит… — Райвер пытался собраться с мыслями, у него почти не было времени, чтобы что-то придумать. Оставалось говорить только правду.  
— Последний маг успел заставить её заснуть, но нужен медиум, чтобы разделить нас. Она не проснётся, но…

— Но ты должен от неё избавиться, — кивнула она, — а ещё рано или поздно она вновь вырвется и разобьёт все твои старания.

— Она не проснётся, — бастард достал из-под рубашки кулон, — это сдерживает её, но. Пожалуйста… Миранда, дай мне последний шанс всё исправить. Я должен увидеть брата, объяснить ему всё, прежде чем принять смерть. Меня должен лишь жизни Алеан. Так будет правильно. _Пожалуйста._

В голосе полукровки звучала искренняя мольба. Казалось, он действительно искал погибели. Нет — наказания за свои грехи, но именно от семьи. От руки самого близкого. Чтобы всё закончилось там, где и началось.

— Хорошо… — Миранда оттолкнула его от себя, заваливая на пол и прижимая к нему магией. — Я помогу тебе, но если то, что живёт в тебе покажется хоть на миг — уничтожу вас обоих. Моя рука не дрогнет.

— Спасибо, — прижатый к запыленному полу бастард смотрел с благодарностью, — Мира…

Миранда молча заставила ещё один амулет рассыпаться пеплом и протянула Райверу руку.

— Продолжим, — она не видела смысла продолжать разговор. Пора было заняться делом.

«Госпожа, пожалуйста, остановитесь, — взмолил хранитель, — вы нарушаете магические законы. Это плохо кончится. Вас и так ищут…»  
Но Миранда не стала его слушать. В конечном итоге… Ей всё равно умирать, почему бы не попытаться спасти чью-то душу?

Тонкие холодные пальцы сплелись, а следом за ними и два сознания. Реальность отступила, перестала существовать.

***

Его разбудили первые утренние лучи, осветившие руины. Танцующие и пытающиеся напасть во время ритуала тени исчезли. Голова нещадно болела, горло саднило, тело дрожало. Бастард закашлялся и выругался на драконьем. Язык царапнул горло ещё сильнее.

Мир перед глазами появился не сразу. Он появлялся перед глазами всплесками, как и воспоминания о произошедшем.

«Ничего не получилось?» — воспоминания в голове с трудом складывались в целостную картину.

Что-то пошло не так, и… Перед глазами вновь возник образ: тело полностью лишённое кожи, местами отсутствуюшие мышцы, выпирающие неестественно вывернутые кости.

Страх сжал горло. Стоило сознанию полностью восстановиться к Райверу, он понял — никого нет рядом. Ни живых, ни теней, ни тварей.

«Ничего не получилось?”— повторил бастард.

Райверу понадобилось время, чтобы наконец-то подняться. На руке остались следы от запекшейся крови.

— Ничего не получилось… Я так надеялся, так хотел… — на глазах навернулись слёзы, но Райвер приказал себе успокоиться. — Это был последний мой шанс остаться.

«Рай, — послышался в голове ласковый голос сестры, — Райвер, где ты?»

«Лисанна? — бастарду понадобилось больше минуты, чтобы найти в себе силы для ответа. — Я…»

«Слава Тринадцати! — перебила его сестра. — Ты жив! Ты в порядке? Мы ищем тебя уже несколько дней! Ты не отвечал ни на один из зовов. Ни на мой, ни на Алеана. Даже Эйрор попытался позвать тебя через нашу связь, но ты словно временно перестал существовать для всех нас».

Несколько **дней**. Райвер вздрогнул. Он пролежал без сознания не несколько часов.

«Я… — всё, что мог произнести бастард. Он не знал, что говорить сестре. Как объясниться. Не знал, что делать после того, как ритуал не удался. Ему, оставшемуся наполовину драконом, выродком, не нашлось бы места рядом с двумя чистокровными детьми. — Я в порядке, Лисанна».

«Пожалуйста, не ищи меня, — хотелось добавить ему, — я не заслужил места рядом с вами. Я должен исчезнуть навсегда».

Но он молчал. Эти слова застряли, обжигая, причиняя почти физическую боль, обжигая лёгкие, пронзая сердце.

«Где ты? — голос сестры звучал обеспокоено. — пожалуйста, возвращайся во дворец. Алеан хочет поговорить с тобой. Мы тебя обыскались после того, как ты исчез во время приёма».

Исчез? Нет, сбежал. Он трус, который не мог заставить себя признаться и попрощаться.

«Я… — Райвер с трудом собрался с силами, — мне нужно побыть одному, Лиса».

Он не хотел этого, но прозвучало резко. Словно звонкая пощечина. После которой долго стояла тишина.

«Хорошо, — спустя время всё же отозвалась сестра, — я… Мы будем ждать твоего возвращения домой. Рай… Если тебе нужна помощь…»

«Нет, — оборвал он её, — я в порядке».

Сердце рвалось на куски. Он не хотел лгать Лисанне, но и правду рассказать не мог. Как бы сильно она не любила его, принцессе не понять бесправного бастарда, влюбившегося в будущего короля. Самой страшной и запретной любовью.

«Рай… — он пытался убедить её, что все хорошо, но с каждой секундой принцесса переживала лишь больше. Но тяжело вздохнула и произнесла лишь. — Возвращайся».

Бастард не отозвался. Он не мог обещать, не мог вернуться. Всё это лишь множило боль. И Рай знал, что обязательно захочет остаться и бороться. За место, за чужое сердце.

Ему понадобилось больше получаса, чтобы подняться. Никто из теней так и не появился. Никто больше не звал его. Словно кто-то уничтожил всех обитателей проклятых руин.

Райвер подобрал сумку и сделал шаг к лестнице.

Прикусив губу, он решил, что должен попрощаться с сестрой. Больше они никогда не увидятся. Райвер покинет светлый лес Эймер навсегда.

***

Алеан хотел протянуть руку, остановить младшего брата, прижать к себе и рассказать о своих планах, о том, что Райвер нужен ему. Но королевские дела не дали ему сдвинуться с места. Когда «важный» разговор с одним из аристократов закончился, младшего брата уже не было среди толпы.  
Ему понадобилось время, чтобы отыскать Лисанну, которая по привычке улыбалась гостям и поддерживала беседу, но увидев старшего брата, поспешно извинилась и отошла в сторону.

— Алеан? — Лисанна осторожно коснулась чужой ладони, едва заметно поглаживая. — Что случилось?

— Мы говорили с Райвером, но он сбежал, я не успел остановить его, — Алеан выглядел растерянным. В тот миг Лисанне показалось, что возле неё не взрослый мужчина, будущий король, а маленький потерянный ребёнок. — Я не знаю, где он. И не могу уйти отсюда, пока не закончится приём.

«Помоги мне», — читалось в изумрудных глазах.

— Делай то, что нужно, — Лисанна осторожно улыбнулась, — я найду Рая, не беспокойся. Всё будет хорошо.

— Лиса… — Алеан не сдержал улыбку, — спасибо.

Принцесса лишь кивнула в ответ и, чуть наклонив голову, растворилась в толпе.

Но бастард не нашёлся ни в бальной зале, ни во всём замке. Следы его магии ещё ярко ощущались в длинных коридорах, но постепенно затухала, уводя в лес.

— Куда же ты направился, братик? — тихо прошептала Лисанна. У неё на душе от чего-то становилось неспокойно. — Пожалуйста, береги себя.

***

Райвер не смог вспомнить, как оказался на границе светлого леса. Вот он коснулся земли, окропленной вековой кровью, у подножия руин, а следующее воспоминание — Райвер с трудом поднялся с травы, что щекотала щёку. Всё, что между — сплошная пустота, будто кто-то вырвал кусок. Слабость становилась всё сильнее.

Тело колотило, секунда, и его вырвало. Голова раскалывалась. Он попытался подняться, но вновь упал. И так несколько раз. Сил не хватало ни на что. Бастард списал это на последствия ритуала, магия выпила из него сил больше, чем он мог дать.

«Нужно позвать на помощь, — шепнула разумная сторона, — иначе так и останемся на границе».

«Кому ты нужен? — обиженно фыркнул забитый ребёнок внутри. — Позовешь Лисанну или Алеана? В очередной раз докажешь, что от тебя только вред?».

«Да… — отозвалось что-то третье, незнакомое. Но у Райвера не нашлось сил думать об этом. — Кому ты нужен, жалкий выродок?»  
Его вновь вырвало. Кажется, на земле осталась кровь. Сознание плыло, а перед глазами вновь появилось изуродованное тело. Сломанные пальцы тянулись к нему.

— Ал… — одними губами позвал бастард, прежде чем провалиться в беспамятство.

***

Миранде казалось, что она тонула, захлебывалась в чужих эмоциях, теряла саму себя. Именно поэтому едва ли не с криком ей приходилось разрывать контакт, чтобы вздохнуть не в унисон с бастардом, чтобы ощутить что-то, кроме его боли и отчаяния.

Миранда выругалась про себя.

Таких, как она, называли сэйришами. Чаще просто проклятыми и ходячими мертвецами. Сэйриши обладали сильными ментальными способностью и служили мостом между живыми и перешедшими за Грань. Сильнее обычных медиумов (чаще всего простых людей), но едва ли они могли прожить больше. Сэйриш — яркая звезда, которой суждено сгореть в пламени собственной силе.

Миранда знала с момента пробуждения искры её судьба — умереть в муках через несколько веков. Обменять бы такую судьбу да не с кем.  
Миранда закашлялась. На ладони осталась кровь. Много. Всего. Но останавливаться она не собиралась, словно малейшее промедление могло стоить жизни. Ей или бастарду. Впрочем…

Она устало вздохнула и вновь переплела свои пальцы и разум с Райвером.

Реальности больше не существовало.

***

Лисанна звала его, но Райвер не отвечал. Она закрывала глаза и пыталась найти его с помощью магии. Но бастард, кажется, не желал быть найденным. Или кто-то другой не хотел, чтобы Рая нашли. Страх медленно вползал под кожу, но Лисанна призывала себя оставаться сильной и не поддаваться страху. Стражники, что стояли у ворот в то время, видели Райвера. Живым и здоровым. И уходил он в одиночестве.  
Лисанна кусала губы и раз за разом звала брата, но ответа не последовало.

Эйрор облетел лес в истинной ипостаси, но не обнаружил ничего и никого. Да и от поиска с неба среди кроны деревьев не могло быть много толку. Но Эйрора просил Алеан, Лисанна не вмешивалась.

В ту ночь она не спала. Как и следующую. Пока на рассвете бастард наконец-то не отозвался на зов. Но ответ оказался холоден. Словно кто-то взрастил между ними ледяную стену отчуждения. Лисанна ощутила короткую боль в сердце. То, что должно было объединить их, почему-то лишь сильнее разделяло.

«Рассвет перед страшной бурей», — подумалось ей.

Лисанне не хотелось этого признавать, но все летело в Бездну. И она не знала, что с этим делать. И некого не было просить о помощи.

***

Райвер терялся во времени и собственных воспоминаниях. Он приходил в себя и вновь терял сознание, но окружение менялось снова и снова. Он не запоминал, как перемещался, что делал, говорил ли с кем-то. В памяти оставалась зияющая дыра.

В последний раз он пришёл в себя от чьего-то прикосновения. Холодные руки осторожно провели по лицу, ниже к шее, где ощущалось биения сердца.

— Райвер, — тихо позвал мужской голос. Он казался знакомым. — Райвер… Приди в себя, задери тебя Тринадцать.

Бастард закашлялся и полностью пришёл в себя. Слабость наконец-то начала постепенно уходить. Ему понадобилось ещё несколько минут, чтобы суметь открыть глаза. Звавший его оказался… Эйрором. Дракон склонился над ним, внимательно разглядывая.

— Лорд Эйрор? — голос звучал хрипло, сорвано. — Вы… Что вы здесь делаете?

— Тебя ищу, — хмыкнул в ответ дракон, протягивая фляжку с водой. — Алеан и Лисанна потеряли тебя.

У Райвера защемило сердце.

— Я… — бастард не знал, что сказать.

— Мне не нужны твои объяснения, — дракон не дал ему договорить. — это не моё дело. Я искал тебя только по просьбе Алеана. Объясняться будешь именно с ним и с сестрой.

Райверу будто дали пощечину. Напомнили о его месте.

— Я… — Райвер закусил губу, — вы правы, Лорд Эйрор.

Рай знал, что не поднимется сам, но унижать себя ещё больше просьбой помочь не мог.

«Мне нельзя возвращаться. Что-то не так», — шумела в голове всего одна мысль.

«Глупый выродок», — послышалось рядом.

Это были его мысли? Что-то происходило, но он не понимал, что именно. Что-то происходило, что-то не поддающееся его контролю.

«Помоги мне… — хотел позвать Райвер сестру или брата, — пожалуйста. Я не понимаю, что натворил».

«Никто не протянет тебе руку, выродок, — усмехнулся кто-то в его голове. Или это он сам? — Ты всего лишь обуза для них».

Райвер поднялся, но его сразу же зашатало, он осел в руки дракона. Эйрор коротко выругался на родном языке.

— Подожди, — рыкнул Эйрор, заставляя вновь сесть на траву.

Чистокровный дракон сделал шаг назад, закрывая глаза. Тело покрылось маленькими, постепенно разрастающимися огоньками. Эйрор задрожал, изогнулось нестественно.

Смена ипостаси приносила боль.

— Не может быть… — Райвер непонимающе заморгал. Он не верил своим глазами. Неужели благородный драконий лорд собирался везти жалкого бастарда на своей спине?

По лесу пронесся рёв. На Райвера внимательно смотрели. Тёмно-ониксовый хвост задел дерево, едва не снеся его.

«Найдёшь в себе силы забраться на мою спину? — раздался шипящий голос в голове Райвера. — Или мне придётся тратить магию, чтобы помочь тебе?»  
В этих словах звучало недовольство, но в них таилось и беспокойство. Райвер не знал, было ли оно наигранным, но… Всё смешалось в огромный ком, который, кажется, хотел раздавить Райвера.

Он глубоко вдохнул, собирая остатки сил и попытался подняться, но тело оказалось против, его резко пронзило болью и вновь вырвало. Райвер выругался. Его положение и так казалось «хуже некуда», а он ещё и выглядел как маленький беспомощный котёнок, которого нужно поднимать «за шкирку» и нести домой. На секунду он даже пожалел, что ритуал не убил его.

«Сиди смирно, — вновь раздалось в голове, — не трать зря силы. Я вижу у тебя их и так осталось немного».

Дракон прикрыл глаза, вокруг него загорелось несколько символов, когда они резко вспыхнули, Райвер оказался на спине Эйрора.

— Заклинание малого перемещения… — удивленно и даже восторженно прошептал бастард. Заклинание было простым, но требовало большого ресурса эфира, чёткого и яркого воображения, а главное полной сосредоточенности.

Райвера поразило не то, что Эйрор владел этим приёмом, а то, что решил тратить резерв на него.

«Он делает это не для меня, — напомнил себе бастард, — для Алеана, потому что любит его».

«Держись крепче, — прозвучало в голове, — через полчаса будем во дворце».

***

Фрейа открыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула. Она вновь могла дышать. Она наконец-то вновь была среди живых, пускай и в чужом теле. Спустя столько веков.  
Безумный смех разнесся по руинам.

— Свободна! — кричала она, чувствуя, как сила вновь растекалась по новому телу. — Наконец-то! Свободна!

Её план спустя столько времени исполнился. Ожидание затянулось, но ей удалось вырваться из плена.

Фрейа поднялась, тело слушалось с трудом. Вновь чувствовать себя живой оказалось. непривычно. Проведя несколько веков на руинах былого величия, её уверенность в том, что кто-то найдёт свиток с ритуалом уменьшалась. Но глупый юный маг всё же нашёлся. И кто? Дракон! Дракон! Ребёнок пламени, пускай только на половину. Сила, которую она могла питать из его искры, смешать со своей!

— Наконец-то я смогу отомстить вам, — лицо бастарда, одержимое чужой душой, изменилось, улыбка стала поистине чудовищным оскалом. — Скоро. Вам стоило уничтожить мою душу, а не обрекать на заточение под охраной кучки пожертвовавших собой.

Она сделала несколько шагов и вновь пошатнулась, едва не падая, с губ сорвалось ругательство на древнем диалекте.

— Ничего, — шикнула чародейка, — ты ещё отдашь мне контроль, мальчишка. Смирись. Это тело не принадлежит тебе с того момента, как ты сделал первый шаг сюда.

«Фрейа! — раздался в голове хор теней. — Фрейа дер Эймер!»  
Магические огни вспыхнули ярко.

— Ах, вы… — девушка в теле Райвера вновь оскалилась, янтарные глаза сменились чёрным агатом, а по рукам протекло пламя цвета самой тёмной ночи. — Вновь пытаетесь меня остановить? Не слишком ли поздно? Я вновь жива, а вот вы нет.

«Мы остановили тебя однажды, это сделают вновь» — тени говорили вместе, их сил хватало только на совместную речь, слишком много эфира ушло на удержание воскресшей.

— У кого хватит на это сил? — рассмеялась она, от безумия в её смехе у живого бы замерла кровь в жилах. — Кто осмелится противостоять мне?

«Фрейа, ради Тринадцати остановись! — среди десятков голосов, слившихся в один, послышался отделившийся. — Останься здесь. Ради того, что когда-то было между нами».

— Ох кто показался! — с губ сорвалось ещё одно ругательство. Драконье. — Так ради нас или всё же ради Тринадцати? А не ради того, что ты сам привёл меня сюда и заключил на целые эпохи? Лишил меня силы! И…

На теле Райвера на несколько секунд появились иллюзорные раскарёженные мышцы, по рукам потекла почерневшая кровь.

— **Ты!** Именно **ты** сотворил со мной **это**! И смеешь говорить что-то! Смеешь взывать ко мне!  
«Фрейа!»

— Замолчи! Замолчи! Замолчи! Замолчите все. Навсегда! — она выставила руки, будто пытаясь защититься от удара, по всем руинам прокатилась волна чёрного пламени, сжигая, полностью стирая всех тех, кто веками хранил память пролитой крови. — Я свободна. Больше никто не сможет меня остановить.

Вместе с пламенем угасло и сознание.

***

Кажется, во время полёта Райвер в очередной раз потерял сознание, потому что полностью осознавать реальность он начал лишь в тёплой постели своих покоев. Рядом с кроватью сидела Лисанна, она осторожно поглаживала руку Райвера и ждала, пока тот проснётся.

— Лисанна? — тихо произнёс бастард. — Я дома? Так Эйрор не был сном.

— Райвер! — на лице Лисанны появилось облегчение. — Мы так переживали, когда ты исчез. Матушка отказалась помогать и пришлось брать лишь самых верных стражников, с северной границы приехал Риан, чтобы помочь. Что с тобой случилось, Райвер?

Бастард не знал, что ответить. Смотрел в уставшие глаза сестры. Неужели она не спала всё это время? Из-за него.

«Лисанна переживала, что со мной что-то случилось…»

— Я… — но он резко закашлялся, не сумев договорить.

— Тише, — Лисанна сжала его руку, сплетая силовые линии и делясь, — ты сильно пострадал. Тебе нужен отдых, всё остальное подождёт. Главное, что ты в порядке, ты дома.

Райвер нашёл в себе силы для того, чтобы сесть и прижаться к сестре. Хотелось плакать.

— Я с тобой, Райвер, всё хорошо, — Лисанна гладила его по спине, продолжая делиться силой, — не беспокойся.

— Я…

— Не нужно, — она поцеловала его в щёку, — не трать силы. У нас будет время, чтобы поговорить. Много времени.

— Разве ты не возвращаешься на границу?

— Риан сегодня возвращается туда один, пока все спокойно, он справится с управлением. А я хочу побыть с моей семьёй. До коронации Алеана я буду здесь, да и братец, — Лисанна замялась.

— С Алеаном что-то случилось? — страх уколол сердце бастарда.

— Нет, что ты! С Алом всё хорошо. Просто наш дорогой братец и будущий король предложил мне стать его личным защитником после коронации.

— Это же прекрасно, Лиса, — улыбнулся Райвер, — и так почётно!

— Честно говоря, я так сильно привыкла к своему посту на границе, — улыбнулась она, — но возможность быть рядом с моими братьями слишком заманчива. Ты ведь останешься во дворце после коронации?

Райвер прикусил губу. Он не хотел врать, но сестра выглядела такой счастливой.

— Мне нужно обсудить это с учителем…

— Ох, — Лисанна словно вспомнила что-то важное, — Алеан решил этот вопрос. Тебе позволено продолжать обучение здесь. Думаю, тренировки с нами будут для тебя полезны. Да и Эйрор сможет научить тебя тому, что ты не успел освоить. Он ведь тоже дракон. Да и я слышала, что ты был прекрасным учеником. Вам есть о чём поговорить.

— Вряд ли лорд Эйрор возьмётся учить меня, — Райвер спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Посмотрим, — улыбнулась эльфийка, крутя в руке драконий клык. — А пока отдыхай. Скоро Алеан навестит тебя.

Всё шло слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

***  
— Что ты задумал?! Кого ты собираешься сделать своими советниками?! Только через мой труп, — королева-регент пребывала в гневе и даже не пыталась это прятать, — Алеан де Эймер, ты слышишь меня? Эти два выродка будут стоять у власти клана Эймер только через мой труп!

Алеан лишь внимательно наблюдал за тем, как его мать устраивала очередной скандал. Прошло столько лет, но эта черта её характера так и не исчезла.

— Ты собираешься разрушить, построенные веками и эпохами традиции нашего клана! Два дракона у власти клана эльфов! Как такое может быть?! Драконы! Эти чудовища!

— Леди Аллета, — глубоко вдохнул принц, — дорогая моя матушка… Пожалуйста, послушай меня. Я знаю, что ты не любишь детей пламени, у тебя есть на это полное право. Но всё это произошло так давно. Они не все-таки. Райвер столько лет прожил.

— Не упоминай этого бастарда! — вскрикнула королева, не дав договорить. — Я терпела его, пока был жив ваш отец! Сейчас я хочу, чтобы он уехал обратно на юг и никогда не возвращался.

— Этого не будет, — Алеан начал злиться, он глубоко вздохнул и чтобы отстраниться от эмоций, вновь перешёл на этикет, — королева Аллета, через две недели я достигну необходимого возраста и стану королём. Хотите вы этого или нет, но всё ваше влияние потеряет силу.

Магия в воздухе на мгновение заискрила. Будь на месте матери Лисанна, всё могло закончится настоящей магической схваткой, но с Аллетой нельзя было так решать конфликты. Поэтому Алеан пытался собрать в кулак все свои таланты к переговорам.

— Мама, послушай, пожалуйста, я знаю, что меня долго не было, вы успели похоронить и оплакать меня… Я исчез надолго, изменился, но…  
— Никто не хоронил тебя, Алеан! Я искала и ждала тебя, не спала ночами, потратила лучшие ресурсы на поиск и подачки другим расам ради хотя бы крохи информации о тебе! Не смей обвинять меня!

— Именно поэтому ты стёрла все напоминания обо мне? Изменила дворец. Разрушила мои покои. Это так ты меня не похоронила?! — Алеан не сумел сдержать рвущуюся обиду и злость. — Ты забыла обо мне и об отце. Выгнала Райвера, уничтожив всё, что мы с Лисанной выстраивали для него. Так ты меня искала?! Теперь всё будет по другому. Как только я стану королём всё будет по-другому.

Алеан резко развернулся и направился к выходу из покоев.

— Разговор окончен, — вернув контроль над своими эмоциями, Алеан всё же обернулся. В изумрудных глазах читалась обида и усталость.

— Пожалуйста, подумай о моих словах. Отец был бы рад переменам. Дай нам шанс хотя бы в память о нём.

— Тебе придётся объясняться с Советом. Сомневаюсь, что они оценят нарушение практически всех устоявшихся ещё до твоего рождения традиций, — Аллета злилась и не скупилась на острые и даже ядовитые слова, — я не поддержу тебя, Алеан. Если ты отрекаешься от старого, после твоей коронации, я возвращаюсь в свой клан. И не жди от меня помощи. Особенно, когда Совет пойдёт против тебя. Подумай о благополучии своей семьи.  
Это было ударом в спину, которого Алеан не ждал.

***

Эйрор лениво разглядывал книжный стеллаж в ожидании Алеана. Всё происходящее последнее время откровенно ему не нравилось, но он принимал необходимость возвращения Алеана домой. Конечно, хотелось уехать, увезти Алеана подальше от светлого леса, больше всего напоминающего банку с огромными ядовитыми райкарами^, но ограничивать чужую свободу своей заботой, дракон не хотел.

_«У меня есть долг перед кланом, Эйр, — сказал ему Алеан год назад. Тогда они только-только перестали постоянно скрываться и смогли вдохнуть полной грудью, аура Алеана наконец-то восстановилась. И драконий герцог делал всё, чтобы вернуться в норму и моральное состояние, но после долгого плена, едва ли не полного уничтожения искры и постоянных пыток… Сказать было проще, чем сделать. — И я должен увидеться с семьёй. Они столько лет думают, что я мёртв. Моё исчезновение…»_

_«Ты уверен, что твоё возвращение после стольких лет будет воспринято…радостно?» — Эйрор притянул его к себе, крепко обнимая и чуть урча. Алеан часто шутил, что тот напоминал большого кота._

_«Эйрор, они моя семья, — голос Алеана зазвучал расстроенно, — они имеют право знать»._

_«Могу возникнуть вопросы, — дракон коснулся груди эльфа, где располагалась искра, — в том числе из-за этого. В первую очередь»._

_«Они имеют право знать, — повторил Алеан, — я… смогу рассказать им. Хотя бы Лисанне и Райверу. Я знаю, что они поверят, что я это я, их брат Алеан»._

_«Если что я украду тебя, — засмеялся дракон, — и увезу к себе»._

_«Ещё скажи, что будешь защищать меня как самое ценное сокровище», — эльф подхватил чужой смех._

_«Может быть, может быть. Посмотрим на то, как ты будешь себя вести», — Эйрор поцеловал его коротко._

_Алеан лишь тихо фыркнул и потянулся за ещё одним поцелуем._

Резко хлопнула дверь. Алеан влетел в покои вихрем, от него исходила злость.

— Судя по твоему состоянию разговор явно не удался, — Эйрор не отрывался от книжной полки, но всё равно внимательно «вслушивался» в чужие эмоции, которые били ключом.

— Мягко сказано, — Алеан завалился на кровать, закрывая глаза, — она не хочет поддерживать наши идеи.

— Наши расы весьма… консервативны, Ал, — Эйрор устроился рядом, прижимая к себе крепко и тихо урча, — я ведь тоже не сразу принял твои идеи. Ей нужно время. Главное, что сейчас у тебя есть Лисанна и я.

— Леди Аллета сказала, что покинет светлый лес Эймер, как только я стану королём, если я не откажусь от кардинальных изменений.  
Эйрор удивленно присвистнул.

— Ты ведь пошутил? — дракон приподнялся, чтобы заглянуть в лицо возлюбленного. Но Алеан оставался серьёзным. Его мать нравилась дракону с каждой минутой всё меньше.

— Я бы очень хотел шутить, — эльф уткнулся в подушку, Эйрор почувствовал, что тот хотел заплакать, — но она была серьезна. Ещё и угрожала необходимостью объясняться с Советом.

— Совет? — одна из бровей приподнялась. — Что это за Совет такой? Мне кажется, ты не рассказывал о нём раньше.

Дракону действительно было любопытно, но вместе с тем расспрос один из способ отвлечь от боли и переживаний.

— Клан Эймер входит в состав двадцати светлых кланов, — Алеан приподнял лицо от подушки, фыркнув, — короли кланов обсуждают между собой границы и многие вопросы, связанные с управлениями. Также кланы, входящие в Совет должны соблюдать вековые традиции. Все изменения должны происходить с…позволения совета.

— То есть… — слушать об устройстве правления у светлых эльфов оказалось…. неожиданным, — Совет не оценит твои планы? Кстати, когда ты скажешь Райверу о том, что задумал? И о его роли в твоих целях. Пока он не решил ещё раз сбежать.

— Совет будет недоволен, — Алеан прикусил губу, — возможно, для того, чтобы пойти по пути перемен, нашему роду придётся покинуть Совет.  
Алеан надеялся решить этот вопрос максимально мирно, но понимал, что выход из состава Совета рано или поздно приведёт к очередной войне. Но… Он просто не мог позволить своему роду идти одним путем с теми, кто держал его в плену.

Те, у кого Алеан едва не расстался с жизнью, сотрудничали с Советом. Вопрос похищения принца Эймер был замят, и клан Орис вышел сухим из воды. А вместе с тем и получил приглашение стать двадцать первым в составе.

— Те ублюдки мертвы, Ал, я лично убил их, — Эйрор осторожно погладил возлюбленного по щеке.

— Но клан, в котором они состояли продолжает жить, их преступления остались… — Алеан почувствовал, как сердце сжала паника. Перед глазами пронеслись бесчисленные пытки, попытки проникнуть в сознание и исказить его. — Я не…

— Тише, — Эйрор крепко прижал эльфа к себе, позволяя собственной силе течь по чужому телу, словно укутывая в одеяло. — Всё хорошо. Всё закончилось. Ты в порядке. Если выход из Совета кажется тебе правильным, я поддержу его и сделаю всё для того, чтобы ты и клан Эймер остались в порядке.

— Спасибо, — тихо шепнул Алеан. — Что спас меня и остаёшься рядом.

— Я люблю тебя, Алеан. Я твой будущий супруг, я сделаю всё, чтобы ты был счастлив.

— А я думал, что ты со мной ради возможности соблазнять красивых эльфиек, — принц попытался вывести всё в шутку.

— Нет, спасибо, одна красивая эльфийка уже выбила мне клык, — дракон громко фыркнул, — мне не понравилось.

— У тебя ещё есть красивые эльфы, — продолжал дурачиться Алеан.

— Ну у меня уже есть один красивый эльф. Он благородный принц. Чего мне ещё желать? Но не уходи от темы. Когда ты расскажешь всё брату?  
Алеан тяжело вздохнул.

— Я хотел сделать это ещё на приёме, но он исчез, а потом я узнаю, что его нигде не могут найти. Он сбежал. Я не понимаю почему, не знаю, что с ним произошло. Между нами словно выросла пропасть за всё время, что меня не было. И я не знаю, как сократить её, как подступить. И боюсь пугать его. Большую часть жизни он жил в ограничениях, его презирали из-за того, что он полукровка. А сейчас я предлагаю ему построить новый мир и сыграть в этом не последнюю роль.

— Расскажи ему, — Эйрор прикрыл глаза, — а потом дай всё обдумать. И постарайся выяснить, что с ним случилось. Мне он, естественно, ничего не рассказал. Я вызываю у него страх.

«И что-то слишком похожее на зависть», — но говорить об этом Алеану он пока что не спешил. Рано. Сначала стоило во всём разобраться. Эйрор хотел сам побеседовать с Райвером, но… Дракон знал, что это не выйдет. Поэтому он решил, что придётся всё выяснять через Алеана.

— Мой огромный страшный дракон, — улыбнулся принц, коротко целуя. — Я поговорю. И… Лисанна сказала, что Рай выглядел…

— Мягко говоря побитым. Но ни мне, ни даже Лисанне он ничего не сказал. Лисанна не стала особо его допрашивать, а мне… Бесполезно, сам понимаешь. Поэтому.

— Понимаю, — но пока не знал, что и как делать. Что делать с братом, который перестал быть маленьким милым ребёнком, — поговорю. Попытаюсь.

Алеан не хотел говорить, насколько ему страшно. Всё свалилось на него в один момент и как решать это… Хотя бы он не был в одиночестве.

***

После того, как Лисанна ушла, Райвер долго лежал и смотрел в потолок, размышляя. Бастард метался из стороны в сторону, от того, что было нужно до того, как он сам хотел поступить.

Здравый смысл в итоге победил. Райвер должен был покинуть светлый лес. Без лишних прощаний. Уйти, может быть, оставив письмо со словами прощания, но без разговоров с глазу на глаз. Иначе он просто не сможет исчезнуть.

Ему понадобилось много времени, чтобы собраться с силами и встать.

Райвера всё ещё шатало и тошнило, кажется, мир перед глазами вновь желал ускользнуть от него. Пошатываясь, он подошёл к зеркалу и, едва сдерживая вскрик, резко отшатнулся. Из зеркала на него смотрело…что-то. Оно отдаленно напоминало нечто человекоподобное.

Руки, лишённые кожи, коснулись плеч Райвера, прижали к окровавленному туловищу, с торчащими костями. Лицо с обожёнными мышцами внимательно вглядывалось в Райвера через отражение. Чёрные глаза сияли безумием.

«Думаешь, что сможешь уйти отсюда, бастард? — прошипело что-то в его голове. — Думаешь, что я позволю тебе уйти?»

Райвер почувствовал, как острые ногти впились в его плечи. Тварь словно желала слиться с ним воедино.

«Это тело больше не принадлежит тебе, ублюдок, — продолжало шипеть оно, с каждым новым словом Райвер ощущал, как слабело его сознание, реальный мир таял перед глазами, — с того самого момента, как ты призвал меня. Ты подарил это тело мне и теперь станешь моим оружием».

Мир в очередной раз померк.

Но в этот раз он пришёл в себя гораздо быстрее. Вот только… Это были не покои. Он стоял посреди тёмного, освещённого лишь лёгкими светом свечей и одним-единственным факелом, помещения. Райвер сделал шаг вперёд, но его дёрнуло обратно. Звякнули цепи.

— Не дёргайся, — совсем рядом прозвучал голос так сильно похожий на его. — Тебе не вырваться отсюда.

— Кто ты? Что я здесь делаю?! Отпусти меня! — Райвер задёргался, пытаясь вырваться.

Из тени выскользнул… он сам, лишь глаза в темноте сияли мрачным агатом вместо солнечного янтаря.

— Кто я? — двойник рассмеялся. — Я это ты, Райвер дер Эймер. Твоя тёмная сторона, воплощение твоих желаний. Я тот, кто займёт твоё место. Я лучше и сильнее тебя.

— Нет! — вновь запели свою страдальческую песню цепи. — Нет! Я не позволю!

— А что ты сможешь мне сделать? — смех двойника стал лишь громче и, кажется, злее. — Ты ещё ничего не понял, ублюдок? Ты глупее, чем я думал.

Райвер не слушал, пытаясь прикоснуться к искре и уничтожить оковы, но дар молчал.

— Ну же… — двойник прикоснулся к чужой щеке. Это движение показалось практически нежным. Если бы в следующее мгновение он не провёл острым ногтём, причиняя боль и собирая капельки крови. — Подумай. Или мне всё нужно объяснять тебе?

Темница сменилась сияющим пламенем, оно касалось кожи, но не обжигало. Всё это походило на умелую иллюзию, но вместе с тем ощущалось что-то другое.

Когда Райвер вскрикнул, пламя исчезло, вместо него появилась цветущая поляна.

— Теперь понял? — двойник собрал оставшуюся кровь языком. — Это лишь твоё сознание, мой милый. И я советую привыкать к нему, потому что здесь ты останешься навсегда. К сожалению, твоя жалкая душонка нужна мне для поддержания жизни. Чуть позже я уничтожу тебя.

— Я… — Райвер рванулся вперёд, желая ударить двойника, но вновь оказался прикован к стене, — я не позволю тебе!

— И что же ты сделаешь? — двойник вновь коснулся его щеки, оставляя новые следы, — ты сам подарил мне своё тело. Ты же хотел другой жизни? Так получай её. Наслаждайся.

— Нет, этого не может быть… Это ложь! Всё должно было быть не так! Это ложь! — Райвер продолжал пытаться воззвать к искре.

Двойник лишь вновь рассмеялся. Райвер увидел самого себя, стоящего перед зеркалом, но не мог пошевелить и пальцем, тело не слушалось. Собственное отражение оскалилось.

— Моя семья узнает об этом, они сделают всё, что ты исчез! — Райвер ощутил, как бессилие сжало его душу. — Я выберусь!

— Глупый мальчишка, — рассмеялся двойник, — ты им не нужен, помнишь? Они не любят тебя. Им не нужен неуверенный, забитый всеми бастард. Ты им не нужен. Никто не заметит, а если и заметят, то порадуются. Вместо их глупого беспомощного Райвера появился кто-то лучше и сильнее.

— Нет, — по щекам потекли слезы, — ты врёшь! Алеан и Лисанна любят меня! Я их брат!

— Алеан? Тот самый, что занят сейчас своим драконом? Думаешь, что он выберет тебя чистокровного, красивого и сильного? Сомневаюсь. На что ты вообще надеялся, глупый? Они играли с тобой.

— Нет-нет-нет! — Райвер чувствовал, как каждое слово делало ему больно почти физически.

— Ты ведь не надеялся, что Алеан тебя полюбит? — пальцы легли на шею и сжали. — Неужели такого, как ты можно полюбить? Жалкий и слабый. Оставайся здесь. А я устрою твоей семье немного веселья.

— Стой! — закричал Райвер, но двойник уже исчез. — Пожалуйста… Всё должно было быть не так… Пожалуйста.

***

Фрейа внимательно разглядывала своё отражение в зеркале. Тело ещё не до конца слушалось, но медленно подчинялось, позволяя новой хозяйке менять под себя.

— Слабый, — усмехнулась она вновь, — твоё тело так легко принимает меня. Я уже чувствую, как оно перестраивается под меня. Ты ведь ребёнок пламени… Впрочем, мне так даже легче.

Фрейа вновь оскалилась.

Тонкие пальцы коснулись поверхности зеркала.

— Глаза, — шикнула она.

Сила протекла по зеркалу, а потом обратно по руке. Оттенок глаз изменился, но тело отказывалось пока что полностью подчиняться, поэтому вместо солнечного янтаря получилось что-то грязное, словно бы оскверненное.

— Собственную натуру скрыть сложно, — усмехнулась Фрейа. — Ничего. я найду способ объяснить это. Клан Эймер, ваша истинная королева вернулась. Но для начала я уничтожу вас всех. Пора закончить то, что я начала так давно.


End file.
